EU7: Bekenntnisse eines Weihnachtsneurotikers
by textehexe
Summary: Die geheimen Tagebücher des Remus J. Lupin ODER Was wir immer schon über Weihnachten in Band 5 wissen wollten, JKR uns aber nicht mitzuteilen wagte.
1. Alle Jahre wieder

**Wölfische Weihnachten, ihr Lieben!**

Dies ist ein kleines Weihnachtsgeschenk von mir an Euch da draußen, und wenn Ihr wollt, wird es Euch jeden Tag ein Stückchen begleiten, bis zum Ersten Feiertag, wenn wir alle etwas Erholung brauchen.

Ganz herzlich möchte ich mich bei all meinen LeserInnen und ReviewerInnen bedanken, die mir, seit ich bei FF bin, so das Leben versüßen. Im Einzelnen sind das (in alphabetischer Reihenfolge):

Ad, Alge28, Amazone, Amazone14, Angelina Fenwick, Angua, Ayami-90, BineBlack, Black Sil, Cdt, Ceelestine, Chromoxid, Cirya, Dominique, Farben.finsternis, Feenian, Fetz, GinnyW, Imogen, Ithil, Janka, Jean25, Kasseopeia, KatharinaB, Kora89, Little Nadeshiko, Locse Glorwen, Lymania, Malina, Medeira, Merry, Mondscheintarif, Moonlight, Not necessary, Nyarna aka Rose1912, Nyella, Pemaroth, Rabasta, Raona, Sandra, Sara-Kim, Schokomilchriegel, Sevfan, SevinaSnape, SinRose, Sir Nick, Slytherene (ganz besondere Grüße!), SlytherinWitch1, Smena, Tod, Webgurke, WrongImpression aka Caro, Zeraphine.

**Ich wünsche Euch allen ein wunderschönes und kreatives 2006** und würde mich glücklich schätzen, weiterhin von Euch zu hören!

Für die unter Euch, die auf ein **Oktobermond-Update** warten: Ich weiß. Es tut mir leid. Ich hatte hier eine Serie von kleinen Katastrophen zu bewältigen, die mich vom Schreiben „ernster" sprich komplizierter Texte vollständig abgehalten haben. Ich bin sicher, es wird zukünftig wieder besser. Ich will nicht zu viel versprechen, aber falls es in 2005 kein Update mehr geben sollte (was passieren kann), wird es jedenfalls in 2006 nicht lange auf sich warten lassen. Der Alltag mit Kleinkind ist manchmal voller Überraschungen.

**Für die unter Euch, die bisher keine meiner Storys gelesen haben, **stellt sich die Frage: Wer is'n Emilia? Ich weiß, mit Originalcharakteren ist es immer so eine Sache. Sagen wir, hätte JKR im Originaltext für vernünftige, charismatische, erwachsene weibliche Hauptrollen gesorgt, hätte ich keine erfinden müssen. Gebt ihr eine Chance, sie ist nett und keine Mary-Sue. Falls Ihr sie näher kennen lernen wollt, könnt Ihr das in „Großstadtmagie" tun (und ihre Geschichte dann in „Oktobermond" weiter verfolgen)

Übrigens: Diese Story entspricht (abgesehen von Emilia) dem Weihnachts-Kapitel in **Order of the Phoenix**. Sie ist entstanden mit dem Originaltext neben der Tastatur.

So. Genug der langen Vorrede. Eine Runde Glühwein und „Plätzla" für alle, und los geht es.

(Fast vergessen: **Disclaimer: **Weihnachten gehört nicht mir, ebenso wenig wie alles erkennbar Harrypotterische. Ausnahme, Emilia: die ist mein.)

**EINS: ALLE JAHRE WIEDER (DAS GLEICHE THEATER)**

Mittwoch, einundzwanzigster Dezember.

Ich hasse Weihnachten.

Ich weiß. Man ist von mir den Gebrauch starker Verben wie _hassen_ nicht gewohnt. Normalerweise bin ich ein Meister der schwachen Verben: „Ich kann Weihnachten nicht besonders leiden" oder die Negationsform eines positiven Verbs: „Mir gefällt Weihnachten nicht besonders."

Trotzdem, und nur unter dem Siegel der Verschwiegenheit:

Ich hasse Weihnachten.

Ich kann Weihnachten nicht nur nicht leiden. Ich _erleide_ Weihnachten. Ich leide.

Bis vor kurzem befand ich mich damit in Sirius' allerbester Gesellschaft. Wir sehen ja beide nicht viel vom öffentlichen Leben (er, gemäß den Umständen, noch weniger als ich), aber selbst in der Abgeschiedenheit von Nummer Zwölf häufen sich derzeit die Vorkommnisse, in die dicke weißbärtige Männer in roten Roben, Mistelzweige und launiges Glöckchenklingeln verwickelt sind. Bis vor kurzem hielten wir zusammen. Es fügte sich, dass alle irgendwelche Weihnachtspläne hatten, die keine Anwesenheit in Nummer Zwölf vorsahen, und wir planten ein ruhiges, gepflegtes Besäufnis in unserer stillen Küche, Sirius sprach sogar davon, Mundungus auf ein bisschen Gras „anzuhauen" (sein Wort, nicht meines). Wir hätten es so machen können, dass wir vor Boxing Day gar nicht zu uns gekommen wären.

Ich weiß. Auch das ist man von mir nicht gewohnt. Verzweifelte Situationen erfordern verzweifelte Methoden.

Und dann:

„Harry wird über Weihnachten hier sein" sagt er und strahlt, dass jegliche weitere Beleuchtung überflüssig wird.

„Oh" sage ich und lasse Euphorie vermissen. „Ich nehme an, das verändert unsere Pläne."

Ich mag Harry. Selbstverständlich. Er ist James' und Lillys Sohn, aber selbst wenn er das nicht wäre, er ist eine wunderbare und absolut liebenswerte Person. Man muss ihn mögen. Nur nicht zu Weihnachten, und nicht, wenn in der Nacht zum vierundzwanzigsten der Wolf kommt.

„Wir machen ein richtig tolles Weihnachten" strahlt Sirius. „Ich will einen Tannenbaum, so hoch wie die Zimmerdecke. Ich will Lametta und Mistelzweige und Knallbonbons und Musik und einen Truthahn! Meinst du, Emilia brät uns einen Truthahn?"

„Emilia ist bei ihrer italienischen Sippe in Deutschland" sage ich, ein Umstand, der meine Laune nicht gerade verbessert.

„Molly dann" sagt er ungerührt. „Oder Mina Shacklebolt. Warte nur, ich treibe schon einen Truthahn auf."

Ich beginne, mich zu fürchten.

Es ist biographisch bedingt. Weihnachten hat nie etwas getan, um sich bei mir beliebt zu machen. Ich hatte genug trostlose Hogwarts-Weihnachten, zusammen mit einer Handvoll anderer Schüler, die ich oft gerade vom Sehen kannte, wenn der Mond mal wieder in die Weihnachtsferien fiel. Man würde nicht glauben, wie oft er das tut. Nicht, dass man sich keine Mühe gegeben hätte, in Hogwarts. Aber das Stigma der Übriggebliebenen klebte an uns, oder vielleicht war auch nur ich es, der sich das einbildete. Der Mond war immer der eindeutige Höhepunkt dieser Ferien.

Später, nun ja. Weihnachten macht nur Sinn, wenn man Familie hat, und Freunde, und ein bisschen Geld, um Geschenke zu kaufen. Wenn man das nicht hat, ist Weihnachten eine riesige Party, der man von draußen durchs Fenster zuschauen darf. Weihnachten hat eine sehr boshafte Seite allen gegenüber, die irgendwie oder irgendwo übrig geblieben sind.

Das heißt nicht, dass ich es lieben würde, wäre ich mein Leben lang reich, nicht lykantroph und mit verzweigter Sippe gesegnet gewesen. Es bleibt der Kitsch, der Konsumterror und Folter wie _Last Chrismas, I gave you my heart…_

Ich schwöre. Einmal noch dieses Lied, und ich zerstöre das Radio.

Seit Sirius mich verlassen hat, bin ich der letzte lebende Weihnachts-Agnostiker.

oooOOOooo

„Seit wann führst du ein Tagebuch?" fragt Emilia.

„Es ist eine schöne Möglichkeit, ein paar Dinge von der Seele zu bekommen, ohne die Gefühle anderer Menschen zu verletzen" sage ich.

„Oh" sagt sie. „Du schreibst über den Wolf? Aber du weißt doch, du kannst jederzeit über alles mit mir sprechen."

„Es ist nicht der Wolf" sage ich. „Es ist Weihnachten."

„Weihnachten?" sagt sie. „Wieso? Sag bloß, du hast etwas gegen Weihnachten?"

„Ich… kann es nicht besonders leiden" sage ich. Sie sieht mich an.

Das könnte ein Problem werden.

oooOOOooo

„Was schenkst du Harry zu Weihnachten?" fragt mich Sirius.

„Meine besten Wünsche" sage ich. „Mehr ist nicht drin."

„Wir müssen gehen und Geschenke kaufen" sagt er, und seine Augen leuchten. „Es sind nur noch ein paar Tage."

„Unbedingt" sage ich. „Ich schenke ihm dann die gerahmte Schlagzeile des _Prophet_: Massenmörder Sirius Black beim Weihnachts-Shopping in Harrod's gesichtet. Und drunter ein Bild von dir mit roter Weihnachtsmann-Mütze."

„Blödmann" sagt er.

„Was immer du sagst, mein kluger, weihnachtstrunkener Freund" sage ich.

oooOOOooo

„Guck mal" sagt Emilia und strahlt. Ich gucke: ein T-Shirt mit Aufdruck eines gewissen Hard Rock Cafe, und eine runde, verspiegelte John-Lennon-Sonnenbrille.

„Ja" sage ich. „Aha. Und?"

„Schenk ich Sirius" sagt sie.

„Die Londoner Winter erfordern in der Regel nicht zwingend die Verwendung einer Sonnenbrille" sage ich. „Sie sind eher dunkel."

„Na und?" sagt sie. „Es ist nie zu dunkel, um cool auszusehen."

Sie fragt mich nicht, was ich ihm schenke. Sie hat sich auch nichts von mir gewünscht. Es fragt mich eigentlich niemand, was ich wem schenke. Gelegentlich wird allerdings versucht, mir unauffällig eine Wunschäußerung zu entlocken. Das ist die Weihnachtsfalle, in die man als verarmter Werwolf schnell gerät. Es ist auf eine subtile Art erniedrigend, und dass sie es nur gut meinen, macht es nicht besser. Der Unterschied zwischen gut gemeint und gut gemacht ist der gleiche wie zwischen fluffigen Zimtsternen und dem schwarzen, stinkenden Zeug, das Sirius kürzlich aus dem Ofen geholt hat.

oooOOOooo

Dann, für den flüchtigen Hauch eines Augenblicks, füllt etwas wie weihnachtlicher Frieden meine geplagte Seele.

„Ich habe mich anders entschieden" sagt Emilia und schlingt ihre Arme um mich. „Ich bleibe doch lieber hier, über Weihnachten. Ich mag mich nicht von dir trennen. Freust du dich?"

„_Ich freue mich_ ist etwa in dem Maß eine Untertreibung wie _Sirius trifft gelegentlich ein paar Weihnachtsvorbereitungen_" sage ich, und sie kichert.

„Ich freue mich irrsinnig" sage ich (wieder so ein starkes Wort, das man von mir nicht gewohnt ist, und ganz ohne konjunktivische Einschränkung: _ich würde mich freuen,_ oder _das wäre schön_). „Aber was ist mit deiner Familie?"

„Die sind so viele, die würden vor dem zweiten Feiertag kaum merken, dass ich fehle, wenn ich nicht absagen würde" sagt sie, und ich schüttle amüsiert den Kopf. Ich kenne mittlerweile ein paar Liguster-Familiengeschichten. Nicht nur der italienische Teil ihrer Familie ist weit verzweigt, sie scheint auch mit halb Deutschland irgendwie verwandt zu sein. Es ist mir ein Rätsel, wie man so viel Verwandtschaft haben kann. Es ist vielleicht eine Definitionsfrage. „Das Patenkind der Schwägerin meines Cousins, du weißt schon, die mal das Kaninchen von der Autobahn gerettet hat…" Alles Verwandtschaft (auch das Kaninchen).

„Wir machen es uns richtig schön" sagt sie, und ich muss das denken, was ich denke, denn ihre Wimpern flattern, und ihre warmen herzförmigen Lippen sind an meinem Hals, und ihre Finger hinten zwischen Hemdkragen und Haaransatz, wo es dunkel und warm ist (wir haben schnell fest gestellt, dass wir eine Vorliebe für die gleichen Stellen haben).

„Kerzen" sagt sie und schaut so verträumt über meine Schulter, dass ich denken muss, dass sie das denkt, was ich denke. „Und Musik. Wir haben viel zu wenig Musik im Haus. Das alte behexte Radio in der Küche bringt's nicht wirklich. Und vielleicht treibe ich noch einen schönen Rotwein auf. Ihr Engländer seid solche Banausen, wenn es um Wein geht."

„Wein und Musik lenken mich nur ab" sage ich und halte sie ein wenig fester. Manchmal will ich gar nicht mehr als bei ihr sein und es auskosten, wie sie in meine Arme passt. Sie ist perfekt, weich und rund überall, wo ich kantig bin, und sanft, wo ich rau und geflickt bin.

„Ich bin aber sicher, wir haben die Möglichkeiten von Schokolade noch nicht vollständig ausgeschöpft" flüstere ich in ihr Ohr, und sie nimmt den Kopf von meiner Schulter.

„Ich spreche von Weihnachten" sagt sie mit einer Spur von Tadel.

„Oh" sage ich, und schlagartig vergeht mir die Lust auf Schokolade und alles andere. „Ich nicht."

In einer Welt, in der rund ums Jahr Weihnachten wäre, würde ich zum Asket. Oder wahnsinnig. Ich weiß nicht, was mir lieber wäre.

Statistik:

Sichtungen weißbärtiger Männer in roten Roben: eine (Dumbledore). Was für ein Schreck.

Diskussionen über den idealen Platz für den Weihnachtsbaum: vier („auf dem Speicher" und „im Kamin" hatten nie eine wirkliche Chance).

Ingwerkeks-Aufkommen: Viel zu hoch.

Schokoladenkeks-Aufkommen: viel zu niedrig.

Unerklärliche Zwischenfälle, die zur vollständigen Zerstörung eines leuchenden (!) Rentieres mit blinkender (!) Nase und Jinglebells-Endlosschleife (!) führten: einer. Mwahahahaha.


	2. Morgen, Padfoot

Ihr Lieben,

also jetzt mal im Ernst. Ihr habt mich ja total geplättet. So viele Revs an einem einzigen Tag! Wären die alle per Eule gekommen, wäre es bei mir ja zugegangen wie bei Dursleys, als die Hogwarts-Briefe kamen.

Ich danke euch! Das is ja der Wahnsinn!

Und um auch alle zeitnah beantworten zu können, schreib ich die Antworten ausnahmsweise hier an den Anfang.

**Ewjena**: Vielen Dank, und Willkommen an Bord, freue mich sehr!

Dark Azura: Eine Fortsetzung wird es sicher geben. Oktobermond ist ja noch nicht abgeschlossen, und es gibt ein paar Ideen für „das Leben danach".

**Slytherene**: Danke für die starken Verben :o) Und keine Sorge. Weihnachten dringt in den tiefsten Keller (und in die schwärzeste Seele) vor.

**Rabasta**: bitte keine Drohbriefe bibber ich tu wirklich, was ich kann. Wenn ich dürfte, würde ich mich tageweise in den Keller sperren und nur tippen… Die Wölfchenfrage übergehe ich gerade mal elegant. Die Antwort will ich nicht öffentlich posten, weil sie ja das Ende von Oktobermond vorweg nimmt, und ich will mich nicht selbst „spoilern". Solltest Du's vor der Zeit wissen wollen, mail mir einfach noch mal.

**KatharinaB**: Huh. Wenn ich mal wirklich mutig bin, schreibe ich Weihnachten aus der Sicht des Tränkemeisters. Dagegen ist unser Werwolf ein zahnloses Kuscheltierchen.

**Anna2509**: Ich hoffe, ich verderbe Dir nicht die Weihnachtsstimmung mit meinem wölfischen Miesmuffel :o)

**Tod**: Glück gehabt: Emilia ist gefestigt genug, um die Muffelei nicht persönlich zu nehmen :o) Und gegen ihr Langzeitprojekt, aus dem Tränkemeister ein umgängliches Mitglied der Gesellschaft zu machen, nimmt sich die Weihnachtifizierung des Wolfes eher simpel aus. Vielleicht bringt Weihnachten ja auch Remus' dunkle Seite zum Vorschein :o) ich denke, er hat zu viel mitgemacht, um nicht wenigstens gelegentlich zynisch zu sein, aber laut sagen würde er es eben nie, von daher hast Du recht… (wie gut, dass es geheime Tagebücher sind, die niemals jemand lesen wird, mwahahaha)

**Amazone**: Meine ReviewerInnen sind mir viel zu wertvoll, um sie als „arm" „nichts mitreden zu lassen". Ganz im Gegenteil. Zur Wölfchenfrage siehe oben, bei Rabasta. Und daaanke für Tränkemeisters Komplimente, da wird er sich freuen (und dazu selbstverständlich in den Keller gehen)

**Nyarna**: Bitte, bitte, bitte. Ich schätze mich ja wirklich glücklich, für Euch schreiben zu dürfen. Das macht son Spaß. Und ich bleibe auch dran, ich bin, was das betrifft, ein ganz disziplinierter Mensch. Ich kann bloß mit Kind so schlecht planen…

**Alge** mit der Ordnungszahl, die ich mir nicht merken kann: Vielen Dank. Dir auch schöne Weihnachten, egal welche Sorte :o)

**GinnyW**: Danke :o) „It's never too dark to be cool."

**Chromoxid**: Noch vielen Dank für Deine lange Mail. Ich antworte bald möglichst. Und da der Tränkemeister gerade schon im Keller ist, um sich über Amazones Kompliment zu freuen, wird er noch eine Runde Extremst-Geschmeicheltsein dranhängen.

DANKE übrigens für das Wortspiel des Jahres: der **Ränkemeister**. Für mich DAS WORT DES JAHRES.

So. Puh. Geschafft. Nun endlich zum Text.

Den deutschen Weihnachtsmarkt gibt's übrigens wirklich (allerdings, wie in Sachen Karibik, nie da gewesen.)

Do you believe in commas? Leute, lest SHOEBOX. Link in meinem Profil.

**Disclaimer**: siehe Kapitel eins.

Eine Runde Eierpunsch für alle, und los geht's.

**ZWEI: MORGEN, PADFOOT, WIRD'S WAS GEBEN**

Donnerstag, zweiundzwanzigster Dezember.

Die Sache der freien Völker gegen den Weihnachtsterror hat einen herben Rückschlag erlitten.

„Reeeemus" sagt Emilia, und sie will was, weil sie das E so zieht.

„Emiiiilia" sage ich, und dann legt sich der Veranstaltungsteil der _Times_ über meinen halb fertigen Feiertags-Dienstplan (den zum mindestens dritten Mal halb fertigen. Man könnte meinen, der Widerstand gegen Voldemort machte über Weihnachten eine Pause, zu Gunsten von „Aber meine Tante Martha…" und „Aber ich habe den Kindern versprochen…" und „Aber da kann ich nicht, da habe ich ein Weihnachts-Essen mit…". Ich habe dem Orden angeboten, sie sollten versuchen, den Mond zu verschieben, dann würde ich gerne sämtliche Schichten übernehmen. Sie waren eingeschnappt.)

Ich folge also ihrem Fingerzeig, der nicht die Aufführung des Weihnachtsoratoriums in St-Martins-In-The-Field meint (Glück gehabt) und auch nicht die Ausstellung moderner Malerei in der Courtauld Institute Gallery (hmmm… warum eigentlich nicht?) sondern das hier: den Deutschen Weihnachtsmarkt in Covent Garden (NEEEIIIN.)

„Lass uns da hin gehen" sagt sie, und ihr Gesicht leuchtet. „Heute Nachmittag, wenn es dunkel ist."

„Emilia" sage ich und versuche, nicht gequält zu klingen, „du weißt, solche Veranstaltungen sind nichts für mich."

„Das ist bestimmt toll" sagt sie.

„Das ist bestimmt… Geschmackssache" sage ich.

„Ganz romantisch" sagt sie und guckt mich verträumt an. „Lichter, und ein riesiger Tannenbaum, und eine Krippe, mit Ochs und Esel und Jesuskind…und lauter kleine Buden mit Glühwein und Strohsternen und Zwetschgenmännchen und Kerzen…"

„Will ich wissen, was ein _switch-gen-man-ken_ ist? Nein, ich denke nicht" sage ich und frage mich, ob irgendeine Sprache es verdient, dieses Wort zu beinhalten (und gerade eine Dichtersprache, die mit Worten wie Heiterkeit und Minnesang geschmückt ist).

„Reeeeeemus" sagt sie.

„Bitte" sagte ich zunehmend verzweifelt. „Du weißt, ich _ha_… be nicht viel für Weihnachten übrig."

„Aber für mich hast du was übrig" sagt sie und bringt ihr liebes Gesicht so nah vor meines, dass ich die Schatten sehen kann, die ihre Wimpern auf den Wangen werfen. „Bitte. Ich hab' so ein bisschen Heimweh, nach meiner Nürnberger Zeit. Es täte mir gut."

Ihre Nürnberger Zeit, das ist die mit Martin. Das macht es keinesfalls besser. Ich versuche mich heroisch an diesem kleinen, kurzen Wort, das so gar nicht über meine Lippen will, vor allem, wenn es etwas betrifft, das meiner wunderbaren Geliebten gut tut (und vor allem, wenn sie gleichzeitig ihre Arme um mich schlingt und mich ihre zuckersüßen Rundlichkeiten spüren lässt. Man könnte sagen, ich hatte von Anfang an keine Chance. Aber ich gehe ungebeugt unter, wie der Zinnsoldat im Märchen.)

„Nn…" sage ich. „Nn… na gut."

„Ich liebe dich" strahlt sie, und ich seufze lautlos. So müssen sich meine nicht-magischen Verwandten gefühlt haben, bevor sie in den Wäldern Europas endgültig ausgerottet wurden.

oooOOOooo

Es ist schneller Nachmittag und schneller dunkel, als ich hoffen kann, und Emilia steht dick eingepackt von der Nasen- bis zur Stiefelspitze auf der Küchentreppe und zappelt ungeduldig. Ich schnüre meine Stiefel. Ich hatte schon drei Aspirin und eine stärkere, aber mein Kopf fühlt sich immer noch an, als würde ein silbernes Messer bis zum Heft drin stecken, und ausnahmsweise liegt es nicht an Weihnachten. Der Mond zieht, und der Wolf zieht seine Kreise.

Ein bisschen steif komme ich von der Eckbank in die Höhe. Manchmal, bevor der Wolf kommt, durchlebe ich Sekunden voller blitzartiger Verwirrung über den eigenen Körper. Die Fortbewegung auf zwei Beinen erscheint mir dann merkwürdig: weder klug noch zweckmäßig, und es kann passieren, dass ich auf meine Finger schaue und für Sekunden nicht weiß, wie ich mit ihnen umzugehen habe. Ich kann das überspielen, mittlerweile.

Ich arbeite mich durch einen solchen Augenblick, stolpere über meine merkwürdigen Füße, widerstehe dem Verlangen, meinen Körperschwerpunkt nach unten zu verlagern, und nehme Sirius' dicken Wintermantel vom Haken.

„Pads" sage ich laut. „Wo bist du? Ich leihe deinen Mantel, er ist wärmer, ist das in Ordnung?" Dann höre ich Emilia auf der Treppe überrascht japsen, und ein Geruch von _Hund_ zieht mir in die Nase.

„Sirius" höre ich sie sagen. „Das soll ein romantischer Ausflug zu zweit werden, nicht zu dritt."

_Winsel._ Ich würde sagen, er hat die Leine schon zwischen den Zähnen.

„Nein" sagt sie. „Bitte. Wirklich nicht. Ein andermal."

_Jaul_. Ich knöpfe den Mantel zu, der mir fast bis zu den Knöcheln reicht. Ein diffuser Geruch von Zigarette, Essen vom Vortag und Sirius' süßem Rasierwasser hängt darin, angenehm vertraut.

_Jauljauljaaaaaaul._

Ich schaue durch die Tür. Wie ich dachte. Padfoot auf der Treppe, von schief gelegtem Kopf bis wedelndem Schwanz eine personifizierte Schmeichelei. Ich kann sein Gesicht nicht sehen, aber ich bin sicher, er gibt ihr _diesen Blick_. Die Leine schleift zwischen seinen Vorderbeinen. Sie seufzt. Ich grinse.

„Na, komm" sage ich. „Gib dir einen Ruck."

„Also gut" sagt sie wenig begeistert, und Padfoot springt vor uns die Treppe hinauf, kläfft glücklich und weckt damit die ehrenwerte Mrs. Black. Fröhliche Weihnachten. Tonks hat versucht, ihr mit Farbe und Pinsel ein rotes Weihnachtsmützchen aufzusetzen, aber die Leinwand erwies sich als resistent.

Wir apparieren aus dem Speisezimmer, dem einzigen Raum, der in unserer Festung von der Apparitionssperre ausgenommen ist. Ich appariere Padfoot huckepack, und dann ist es dunkel und beißend kalt um uns, als wir am offiziellen Apparierpunkt nahe Covent Garden erscheinen. Es ist ein magisch abgeschirmter Hinterhof, und es ist ein wenig Anstrengung nötig, um Padfoot klar zu machen, dass die Mülltonnen nicht die Attraktion des Nachmittags sind. Man könnte sagen, er identifiziert sich gelegentlich sehr mit seiner Tiergestalt. Manchmal mache ich mir Sorgen, er könnte eines Tages vergessen, dass er noch etwas anderes sein kann als Hund. Gleichzeitig erscheint es mir beinahe als erstrebenswert: eine Daseinsform finden, die Sorgen, Geldnot, Kopfschmerz, Voldemort nicht kennt. Ich stelle mir das erholsam vor.

Nein. Den Wolfsbann weglassen ist keine Option, und auch nicht erholsam.

Und dann biegen wir um eine Ecke, und das tausendköpfige Weihnachtsmonster verschlingt mich. Ein riesiger Tannenbaum, zehn, fünfzehn Meter hoch (ich könnte sein arkanes Integral im Kopf berechnen, aber seine Höhe korrekt abzuschätzen übersteigt meine Fähigkeiten), und übersät mit Lichtern. Beeindruckend, wie die Muggel das ohne Magie vollbringen. Und, ich wage kaum, es zu Papier zu bringen: nicht vollständig hässlich. Auf eine etwas schmerzhafte Art sogar schön, wie guter, aber überzuckerter Tee. Er steht mitten auf dem Platz zwischen der alten und der neuen Markthalle, und ein Dorf aus kleinen, hölzernen Buden ist um ihn herum aufgebaut. Da flattern rot-weiße Markisen, und Tannenzweige wippen, und es blinken Lichterketten und alles, was sich mittels Elektrizität noch zum Blinken bringen lässt. Der Baum ist definitiv das Beste am ganzen Arrangement.

Ich sehe zu Emilia. Sie strahlt. Etwas von dem goldenen Licht fällt auf ihr Gesicht, und ihre süßen Pfirsichwangen sind gerötet von der Kälte.

„Wie schön" sagt sie. „Oh, Merlin. Fast wie zu Hause."

Ich denke, ich kann der Veranstaltung etwas abgewinnen, indem ich sie durch ihr Gesicht betrachte wie durch einen Spiegel. Immerhin ist ihr Glück ein maßgeblicher Faktor für mein Glück, und es fällt mir schwer, misanthroph zu sein, wenn sie neben mir ist und strahlt. Wir haben im Gehen diesen Gleichschritt gefunden, der für mich ein wenig zu kurz, für sie ein wenig zu lang ist, unsere Hüften berühren sich, und mein Arm passt so gut auf ihre Schulter. Weihnachten ist nur eine Jahreszeit, aber das sind die Dinge, die bleiben.

Ich bin milde. Ich toleriere Rauschgoldengel, ignoriere die aus getrockneten Pflaumen zusammen gesteckten Dinger mit dem schrecklichen Namen, ich sehe über Krippenschnitzereien hinweg und streite nicht über die Existenzberechtigung von mundgeblasenen Glashirschen (oder sollen das Elche sein? Es sieht zumindest nicht aus wie Prongs, das Ding, und ich hoffe zur Ehre aller Hirsche, dass es ein Elch sein soll. Das ist nicht fair für die Elche, aber Elch ist mir persönlich keiner bekannt, das färbt meine Perspektive.)

(James hätte seinen Spaß an diesem Spaziergang. Er hatte eine uneingestandene Ader für Kitsch.)

(Kitsch. Ein deutsches Wort, das in alle möglichen Sprachen importiert wurde, die vorher keinen Namen für das Phänomen hatten. Bezeichnend, wie ich finde.)

(Ja. Ich glaube an die Existenzberechtigung von Klammern. Unbedingt. Und an die von Kommas. Kommas richtig zu setzen ist eine aussterbende Kunst.)

Wir spazieren durch die schmalen Budengassen, und alles ist friedlich und Stille Nacht. Lediglich Padfoot verursacht in seiner Euphorie ein gewisses Maß an Stress, er hechelt und hopst um mich herum, fängt die Leine zwischen seinen Zähnen und manchmal auch meinen Mantelärmel, was ich mir verbeten hätte, wenn es denn mein Mantel gewesen wäre. Er springt von einer Attraktion zur nächsten: von den Düften einer Wurstbraterei zu Büscheln von Lametta, die an einer Bude im Wind schaukeln, weiter zu einer mannshohen Weihnachtspyramide, die sich hinter einer Umzäunung gemächlich dreht, laut Schildchen aus dem Thüringer Wald stammt und sich nicht drum kümmert, dass ein weihnachtstrunkener Hund sie minutenlang anbellt. Eine weiße Pudeldame lenkt ihn schließlich ab, die durch seine Avancen mindestens ebenso empfindlich beleidigt ist wie die pelzbemäntelte Besitzerin, die mich sehr von oben herab auffordert, ich möchte meinen Hund doch besser im Griff behalten. Ich entschuldige mich. Padfoot ist geknickt, und Emilia kauft ihm ein rotes Weihnachtsmützchen mit weißer Quaste und setzt es ihm über die Ohren. Es rutscht ihm ein wenig über die Augen. Er legt den Kopf schief und lässt die Zunge aus dem Maul hängen, und ich denke, er könnte sich in einen Flobberwurm verwandeln und würde es immer noch fertig bringen, seinen umwerfenden Charme zu versprühen.

Dann beschließt Emilia, dass wir eine Tasse Glühwein trinken könnten. Entgegen der Bezeichnung glüht er nicht, er ist lediglich sehr heiß und gewürzt mit etwas, das ich identifizieren könnte, hätte ich auch nur die geringste Eignung zum Tränkekoch (Zimt ist zumindest eines davon). Man bekommt ihn in dicken roten Tassen, er dampft in der Kälte und wärmt die Hände. Wir trinken ihn an einem kleinen Stehtisch, und Padfoot liegt zu meinen Füßen und kaut an einem Brötchen, das jemand fallen gelassen hat. Es ist ein friedlicher Augenblick. Der Wein steigt mir direkt zu Kopf und erinnert mich daran, dass eine Handvoll Schmerztabletten zum Mittagessen keine gute Grundlage für Wein am Nachmittag ist, aber gleichzeitig macht er mich kühn, und ich lehne mich über den Tisch und küsse Emilia, was ich nüchtern, ohne Zeitung und in aller Öffentlichkeit niemals tun würde. Ihre Nase ist kalt, sie lacht und rückt um den Tisch herum näher, und ich spüre ihren warmen Atem in meinem Gesicht.

Mal ehrlich. Es gibt keine bessere Entschuldigung für zeitweilige Unaufmerksamkeit.

„Komm" sagt sie, als unsere Tassen leer sind. „Lass uns zurückgehen und das komische Glastier kaufen."

„Was" sage ich. „Du meinst die schwer definierbare Scheußlichkeit bei diesem Glasbläser?"

„Ja" sagt sie und strahlt. „Ich möchte ein gutes Werk tun. Es kann nichts dafür, dass es hässlich ist."

„Es wird nicht schöner, indem du einen Haufen Geld dafür bezahlst" sage ich. Ich bin nicht geizig, nur sparsam. Von dem, was das Ding vermutlich kostet, könnte ich eine Woche leben, oder länger, falls es darauf ankäme.

„Entspann dich" sagt sie. „Ich will ja nicht dein Geld dafür ausgeben."

„Nachdem etwas wie _mein Geld_ derzeit nicht existiert, bin ich völlig entspannt" sage ich. „Aber bei aller Armut leiste ich mir doch den Luxus einer eigenen Meinung."

„Ich stelle es ins Lehrerzimmer" sagt sie und hat ein teuflisches Grinsen auf ihrem engelsgleichen Gesicht. „Es bekommt ein rotes Mützchen auf, und dann verstecke ich mich und warte auf Severus' Gesicht."

„Seltsam, wie weit gefasst die Definition eines guten Werkes doch ist" sage ich, und sie lacht.

„Du kannst natürlich machen, was du willst" sage ich. „Aber versprich mir, dass du es nicht kaufst, wenn es ein Hirsch ist."

Ungefähr zu diesem Zeitpunkt fällt mir auf, wie verdächtig still es unter dem Tisch geworden ist. Ich werfe einen Blick nach unten. Und einen zweiten.

„Was?" sagt sie, und ich hebe die Leine, an der ein leeres Halsband baumelt.

„Ich glaube" sage ich, „es ist uns der Hund verloren gegangen."

„Nein" sagt sie. „Das gibt's nicht."

Ich sehe mich um. Er kann nicht weit sein.

„Pads" sage ich laut. „Pads?"

Er kann vielleicht doch schon ziemlich weit sein. Es ist nirgends eine Spur von ihm.

„Merlin" sagt sie und starrt das Halsband an. „Wie konnte das denn passieren? Ist er appariert oder etwas?"

„Er kann in Tierform nicht apparieren" sage ich. „Ich nehme an, er ist einfach raus geschlüpft. Es sitzt ziemlich locker, weil er ein enges Gefühl um den Hals nicht leiden kann."

„Das ist toll" sagt sie. „Wirklich. Warum muss er eigentlich ständig Ärger machen? Ist das ein Zwang oder so?"

„Er macht nicht ständig Ärger" sage ich. „Er ist eben… spontan. Und gelegentlich unüberlegt."

„Hört, hört" schnaubt sie.

„Gehen wir ihn suchen" sage ich, noch in der Hoffnung, es könnte nur ein winziges Wölkchen sein, das da über unseren ungetrübten Weihnachtshimmel zieht.

Wie sich herausstellt, ist es eine massive Gewitterfront.

Ein erster Kontrollgang über den Markt erbringt nichts. Die Budengassen haben sich gefüllt seit unserer ersten Runde, Feierabendspaziergänger, die Sicht ist schlecht. Ich spreche ein paar Leute an, aber ich kassiere sehr merkwürdige Blicke auf meine Frage nach einem großen schwarzen Hund mit Weihnachtsmützchen, und eine ältere Dame umklammert gar ihre Handtasche und entfernt sich rückwärts und eiliger als nötig gewesen wäre. Ich stelle meine Umfrage ein.

Die Weihnachtspyramide führt zu keinem Ergebnis, und auch die Pudeldame ist augenscheinlich längst nach Hause gegangen. Ich bin ein wenig ungehalten. Warum hat er nicht Bescheid gegeben? Er ist ein Animagus, zum Teufel, kein Hund. Er kann sich verständlich machen.

(Antwort: Weil er weiß, dass ich ihn eher an Ort und Stelle petrifiziert hätte, als zuzulassen, dass er sich alleine irgendwo herum treibt.)

Emilia schiebt ihre Hand in meine, ihr Gesicht ist blass.

„Remus" sagt sie, „sie werden ihn doch nicht entführt haben?"

„Die statistische Wahrscheinlichkeit jeder weiteren Entführung ist genauso hoch wie die der ersten" sage ich. „Nämlich extrem niedrig."

„Oder das Ministerium" sagt sie. „Was, wenn sie ihn schließlich doch aufgespürt haben?

„Ja" sage ich. „Oder das Brötchen war ein Portschlüssel. Ich weiß es nicht."

„Was für ein Brötchen?"

„Vergiss es."

Sie seufzt, und ich lege ihr den Arm um die Schulter.

„Entschuldige" sage ich. „Ich bin ein wenig angespannt. Ich kann es nicht leiden, wenn mir einer aus meinem Pack abhanden kommt, so kurz vor dem Mond."

„Was machen wir?" sagt sie.

„Wir drehen eine zweite Runde" sage ich. „Mehr fällt mir gerade nicht ein."

Die zweite Runde bleibt so ergebnislos wie die erste. Ich bin, mit Verlaub, stinksauer (und mittlerweile auch besorgt, aber das behalte ich für mich). Wir postieren uns unter dem mistelumkränzten Bogen, der in die Hauptgasse des Marktes hinein führt, und versuchen, einen sinnvollen Beschluss zu fassen. Ich balle die Fäuste in den Manteltaschen und finde ein zerdrücktes Päckchen Zigaretten und das silberne Feuerzeug mit der Wolfsgravur. Ich zünde mir eine an. Der Mantel mag seiner sein, aber die Stiefel sind meine, und sie sind wirklich nicht warm genug für stundenlange Trips bei Minusgraden. Meine Füße sind Eisklumpen, und ein stechender Schmerz sitzt in den Zehen, die ich mir vor ein paar Jahren erfroren habe. Ein schönes Gegengewicht zu dem heißen Hämmern hinter meiner Stirn. Ich fantasiere, wie ich ihn mit Lametta an seinen Tannenbaum fessele und ihm eine rote Weihnachtsbaumkugel in den Mund stecke (damit es festlicher aussieht). Strafe muss sein.

„Tu das nicht" sagt Emilia, und ich zucke zusammen. Habe ich versehentlich laut gesprochen? Ist es schon so weit gekommen mit mir?

„Rauchen ist ungesund" sagt sie. „Es kann dich töten."

„Ich rauche nicht" sage ich.

„Ach?" sagt sie. „Und was ist das da in deiner Hand?"

„Ein Akt der reinen Verzweiflung" sage ich.

„Ach so" sagt sie. „Dann lass mich auch mal verzweifelt sein."

Wir lehnen uns gegeneinander und teilen uns die Zigarette. Ich huste mir die Lunge raus, ich bin wirklich kein Raucher, aber der kleine destruktive Akt befriedigt mich auf eine morbide Weise (oder vielleicht ist es auch nur das Nikotin, das zusammen mit Schmerzmittel und Alkohol meine Synapsen lähmt).

Als die Zigarette zu Ende ist, beschließen wir, uns noch eine letzte Runde anzutun, inklusive der Seitenstraßen von Covent Garden, bevor wir den Orden davon in Kenntnis setzen, dass uns der meist gesuchte und am besten geschützte Zauberer Englands irgendwie abhanden gekommen ist (ja, tut uns auch leid, nein, wir wissen nicht, wie uns das passieren konnte).

„Weißt du, die warten, bis ich gewandelt habe, und dann machen sie aus mir einen Kaminvorleger" sage ich.

„Prima" sagt sie. „Dann hast du's wenigstens immer warm. Wer weiß, was die mit mir machen."

„Wolltest du nicht immer schon in einem Einmachglas auf Severus' Schrank landen?" sage ich und bin erstaunt, als sie mich plötzlich am Arm packt.

„Nicht diesmal" sagt sie und zeigt mit dem Finger. „Halt mich fest. Schnell. Ich geh' sonst rüber und reiß' ihm den Kopf ab."

„Was?" sage ich. „Wo?"

„Na, da" sagt sie und zieht mich am Arm in Richtung einer Glühweinbude.

Ich sehe immer noch keinen Hund, was maßgeblich daran liegt, dass da keiner ist. Wir umrunden einen Trupp sehr angeheiterter Bauarbeiter, und dann kommt ein rotes Weihnachtsmützchen in Sicht.

„Hallo, Moony" sagt er und schenkt mir sein bezauberndstes Lächeln. Er legt ein wenig den Kopf schief, eine angedeutete Unterwerfungsgeste, als würde Padfoot sich auf den Rücken werfen und die Kehle zeigen. Er denkt, es könnte mich besänftigen. (Es besänftigt mich.)

Emilia, gelegentlich eine sehr sanfte Person, ist unbeeindruckt von der subtilen Körpersprache zwischen Canidae.

„Da ist er ja, unser Entfesselungskünstler" trompetet sie. „Was hast du dir eigentlich dabei gedacht, sag mal?"

Der Entfesselungskünstler hat sich einen der wenigen warmen Orte auf diesem Markt erschmeichelt. Er sitzt auf einem Hocker hinter dem Tresen der Glühweinbude, zwischen dem Eierpunsch und dem Heidelbeerwein. Er hat sich das Weihnachtsmützchen schief aufgesetzt und wirft sich die alberne Quaste nach hinten über die Schulter, wie er es früher mit seinen Haaren gemacht hat, bevor sie Tonks' wenig virtuosem Umgang mit der Schere zum Opfer fielen. Um die Schultern hat eine milde Seele ihm eine Decke gelegt, unter der sein weißes, am Kragen offenes Hemd hervor blitzt. Seine Hände wärmt er an einer roten Tasse, und sein Ego an den glühenden Blicken, die ihm die beiden Glühweinverkäuferinnen zuwerfen.

„Weißt du eigentlich, wie lange wir dich schon suchen? Kannst du dich nicht abmelden? Was ist eigentlich in dich gefahren?" schimpft Emilia, und Sirius zieht ein wenig den Kopf ein und sieht Hilfe suchend zu mir.

„Sie hat recht" sage ich nur ein klein wenig entschuldigend.

„Kann sein" sagt er, „aber muss sie so laut recht haben?"

„Sind das deine Freunde?" fragt die blonde Verkäuferin.

„Mal mehr, mal weniger" sagt Sirius mit schiefem Grinsen.

„… ist doch keine Art, miteinander umzugehen… Dank dafür, dass du mitkommen durftest… nichts als Ärger…"

„Ich weiß nicht" sagt die Blonde, „die tun gerade, als wärest du aus der Psychiatrie entlaufen."

„Aus der Psychiatrie nicht gerade" sage ich, „aber _entlaufen_ ist ein gutes Stichwort."

„Können Sie sich mal mäßigen" sagt die Brünette zu Emilia. „Sie vertreiben mir die Kundschaft."

Emilia holt tief Luft und stößt sie aus.

„Komm" faucht sie und zieht an meinem Ärmel. „Wir gehen."

„Warte mal" sage ich. „Du vergisst eine Kleinigkeit."

„Tu ich nicht" faucht sie. „Er kann hier als Rauschgoldengel anfangen, dann ist er wenigstens beschäftigt."

„Ich bin keine Kleinigkeit" sagt Sirius verletzt.

„Kaminvorleger" sage ich. „Einmachglas."

„Okay" sagt sie, fährt ihren Zeigefinger aus und deutet auf Sirius. „Komm mit."

„Wovon redet der?" sagt die Brünette.

„Ich glaube, die sind allesamt aus der Psychiatrie entsprungen" sagt die Blonde kopfschüttelnd.

„Okay, Mädels, ich sag' euch die Wahrheit" sagt Sirius und lächelt sein Verschwörerlächeln, „Es war ein Experiment. Sie wollten so gerne mal alleine unterwegs sein, für eine Weile. Sie haben sich auf der Geschlossenen kennen gelernt, und sie sind so süß miteinander, ich dachte, ich tu ihnen den Gefallen…"

„Black" knirscht Emilia, „du stirbst."

„Sind sie gefährlich?" fragt die Blonde erschreckt.

Sirius sieht mich an.

„Rrrrrrr" sage ich und zeige die Zähne.

„Gelegentlich" sagt Sirius. „Aber keine Sorge. Er ist medikamentös gut eingestellt. Es ist lange her, seit er zuletzt jemanden gebissen hat."

„Wir teilen uns den Job" sage ich ganz ernst. „Sie bellt, und ich beiße."

„Wie kannst du nur" faucht Emilia.

„Er… er beißt…?" sagt die Blonde und wird eine Spur blasser.

„Weißt du was" sagt die Brünette zu Sirius, „komm doch mal wieder, wenn du deine… _Patienten_ nicht dabei hast."

„Mit dem größten Vergnügen" schnurrt Sirius, zupft an seinen Haaren und schenkt ihr einen tiefen Blick, der ihre Wangen sichtbar rötet.

Wir machen Platz für eine Gruppe durstiger Kunden, die Eierpunsch bestellen. Sirius lässt die Decke von seinen Schultern rutschen und entfaltet seine langen Glieder von seinem Hocker. Er hat es offenbar nicht eilig, im Gegenteil schafft er es, immer irgendwie im Weg zu stehen, während die beiden Verkäuferinnen ihre Kundschaft versorgen. Er muss ein paar Mal ziemlich dicht an der Brünetten vorbei, bevor sie ihn schließlich an den Rand der Theke manövriert haben. Er hat eine unnachahmliche Art, Vorsatz als Zufall zu maskieren.

„Also, Mädels" sagt er und lehnt sich nonchalant an den Tresen. „Danke für den Punsch, und für die nette Betreuung. Ich könnte dem Typen, der meine Jacke geklaut hat, fast dankbar sein."

Möchte ich wissen, welche Geschichte er den beiden aufgetischt hat? Nein. Ich denke nicht.

„Komm, Herr Doktor" sage ich. „Bringen wir dich ins Warme."

„Mir ist warm" sagt er und umhüllt die Brünette mit verträumtem Blick. „Warm ums Herz."

„Dann wird dein Herz der einzige Körperteil sein, an dem du dir keine Frostbeulen holst" stellt Emilia ihm unfreundlich in Aussicht. „Also, wird's bald."

„Ich will mich nur verabschieden" sagt er. „Schließlich bin ich den Damen zu mehr als Dank verpflichtet. Wie lange habt ihr euren Stand noch? Boxing Day? Also, morgen werde ich ziemlich beschäftigt sein, aber übermorgen, so gegen Nachmittag…"

„RRRRRRRRRR" sage ich.

„Okay" sagt er. „Okay. Gehen wir."

„In Wirklichkeit ist er der Patient" sagt Emilia und zeigt auf Sirius. „Es gehört zu seinem Krankheitsbild, dass er sich für den Arzt hält."

„Tatsächlich?" sagt die Brünette betroffen.

„Und er ist ein notorischer Schürzenjäger" sagt Emilia mit boshaftem Lächeln.

„Nein!" sagt Sirius.

„Oh" sagt die Brünette.

„Geht's bald weiter da vorne?" fragt ein Mann mit Aktentasche, der uns irrtümlich für das Ende der Warteschlange gehalten hat.

„Pads" sage ich laut. „Fuß, jetzt."

In Krisensituationen bewährt es sich, dass der Hund so dicht unter der Oberfläche liegt. Die einfachen Kommandos funktionieren. Sirius seufzt und schließt zu mir auf, es ist ohnehin offenbar, dass Emilias letzte Bemerkung ihm die Tour vermasselt hat.

„Und hier geblieben" sage ich ihm. „Sonst kommst du an die Leine." Den merkwürdigen Blick des Mannes mit der Aktentasche ertrage ich stoisch. Fünfundneunzig Prozent der seltsamen und skurrilen Situationen, in denen ich mich im Laufe meines Lebens befunden habe, gehen auf Sirius' Konto. Man gewöhnt sich.

Und ja, ich denke auch, dass ich ihn immer wieder viel zu billig davon kommen lasse. Aber ich bin viel zu glücklich, ihn glücklich zu sehen, und am glücklichsten ist er, wenn er Unsinn macht (oder das, was andere erwachsene Menschen als Unsinn betrachten).

Emilia sagt, meine Siriusresistenz sei einfach viel zu schwach ausgeprägt. Sie hat sicher recht. Aber was will ich machen. Ich bin auch nur (k)ein Mensch.

Statistik:

Gebrochene Herzen: eines (brünett).

Frostbedingte zu erwartende Erkältungen: drei.

Schnippische Bemerkungen: mehr, als der natürliche Zahlenraum zwischen eins und Unendlich hergibt.

Todesfälle durch Kopfschmerz: keiner, war aber knapp. Nie mehr Glühwein und Aspirin, ich schwöre.

Sinnfreie und überteuerte Anschaffungen: eine. Es soll ein Rentier sein, übrigens.

Warum, noch mal, heißt das _fröhliche _Weihnachten?


	3. Weihnachtswolf

Ihr Lieben,

vielen Millionen Dank für die vielen, vielen Reviews! Ich bin geplättet und total gerührt – und ich beantworte jede einzelne, sobald der Stress nachlässt! Stress: Vor allem, weil ich hinten noch an dem schreibe, was ich vorne poste… es ist schließlich doch noch ein bisschen mehr geworden. Vielleicht revidiere ich meine ursprüngliche Ansage, und es gibt noch ein Stückchen am zweiten Feiertag. Mal sehen.

Schöne Grüße von Remus soll ich ausrichten, er war erfreut und erheitert zu sehen, wie viele Klammern jetzt plötzlich in Euren Reviews auftauchen :o))) Da hat er doch die Sache der Satzzeichen gehörig voran gebracht.

Wer Band 5 noch im Kopf hat, wird sich erinnern, dass Weihnachten nicht ganz ohne mittlere Katastrophen abläuft – so auch bei uns. Hat jemand (außer mir) sich eigentlich gefragt, wo Remus ist, in dieser Nacht, als die Weasleys und Harry in Sirius' Küche kampieren? Zwei Möglichkeiten: Er wurde autorinnenseits vernachlässigt, da plotmäßig nicht erforderlich. (Kommt ja GELEGENTLICH vor.) Oder: der Wolf kommt.

Entscheiden wir uns für zwei.

Nein, diesmal keine Runde Wolfsbann, aber eine Runde Apfelstrudel für alle, und los geht's.

**Disclaimer**: Siehe Kapitel Eins.

**DREI: HEUTE KOMMT DER WEIHNACHTSWOLF**

Donnerstag, dreiundzwanzigster Dezember.

Der Wolf kommt, und Emilia knetet Strudelteig.

Ich sitze auf der Eckbank in der Küche und beobachte ihre Bewegungen. Meine Augen sind unscharf, wie jedes Mal am Tag zuvor, Wolfsaugen, die über Nacht kommen und in einem Menschengesicht mehr schlecht als recht funktionieren, aber ich kann sehen, wie ihr Oberkörper sich wiegt. Es ist ein rhythmisches, sanftes Vor und Zurück, konzentriert und versunken. Sie hat sich die Ärmel hoch geschlagen, ihre weißen Arme glänzen im Kerzenschein. Manchmal fasst sie in eine Tüte Mehl, die sie neben sich hat, und bestäubt in ausholender Geste ihre Hände und das Brett und die glänzende Teigkugel, bevor sie ihr gleichmäßiges Wiegen wieder aufnimmt. Ich rieche das Mehl bis hinter meinen Tisch, zusammen mit der Butter und einem Hauch von Pfefferminzshampoo und dem dunklen, süßen Duft, der ihr eigener ist.

Der Wolf ist irritiert, denn sein Pack ist nicht vollständig. Die zweibeinige Gefährtin ist hier, sie ist nervös, obwohl sie behauptet, sie hätte eben Lust auf Strudel und Nervosität hätte rein gar nichts damit zu tun (eine der heldenhaftesten Lügen, die ich je aus ihrem Mund gehört habe), aber es fehlt der große Schwarze. Der Wolf spürt seine Gegenwart irgendwo in diesem Haus und möchte ihn herbei heulen. Remus ist dagegen. Es wird nicht geheult, so lange zivilisierte Sprache zur Verfügung steht, und eine junge Liebe durch Heulen zu stören, ist bestenfalls indiskret.

Der Wolf greift an und wütet gegen sein Gefängnis, das gleichzeitig mein Körper ist. Der Schmerz sitzt irgendwo im Bauch und schlägt wie ein _Crucio _über meinem Kopf zusammen. Ich lande über der Tischplatte, entfernt höre ich etwas klirren. Ich zähle meine Atemzüge. Zehn sind es meistens, manchmal auch fünfzehn, bis der Angriff vorüber ist und der Schmerz abzieht, bis zum nächsten.

Dann ist die Welle überstanden und ich habe immer noch Hände, obwohl ich gar nicht mehr weiß, was ich damit anfangen soll. Emilia kniet neben mir auf dem Boden und sammelt Scherben auf. Ihr Blick ist unsicher. Ich taste mich von meiner Bank hinunter auf den Boden, Sitzen erscheint mir ohnehin eine merkwürdige und nicht zweckmäßige Haltung. Ich kauere mich neben sie. Besser jetzt. Nah über dem Boden, Wand im Rücken, schützendes Halbdunkel unter dem Tisch. Ich vergrabe mein Gesicht in ihrer Halsbeuge, dort, wo ihr Duft stark und zuverlässig ist. Die Scherben klirren in ihren Händen.

Ich benötige mehrere Versuche, bis ich in der Lage bin, zu sprechen (heulen könnte ich, knurren, winseln, aber das kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage, ich werde heute Nacht noch genug heulen und winseln).

„Ich kann gehen" sage ich heiser und meine das Wohnzimmer im ersten Stock, in dem ich meine bisherigen Nummer-Zwölf-Wandlungen vollzogen habe. Es ist alles vorbereitet dort, nur der große Schwarze fehlt, und deshalb habe ich den Raum gemieden. Er wird zwischen den Monden kaum benutzt und riecht nach Angst. Die Küche riecht gut.

„Aber ich muss jetzt" sage ich. „Sonst kann ich nicht mehr." Sprechen, schwere Arbeit.

„Willst du das denn?" fragt sie.

Es ist sicherer und vernünftiger, schickt mein Kopf in Richtung Sprechapparat. Ich bin nie frei herum gelaufen, auch mit Wolfsbann nicht. Es ist außerdem eine ziemlich drastische Angelegenheit, und vielleicht solltest du dich eher allmählich damit vertraut machen.

„Nein" sage ich.

„Dann bleib' einfach hier" sagt sie. „Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich komme schon zurecht."

Also bleibe ich, in der dunklen, staubigen Nische zwischen Wand und Eckbank, und sie ist neben mir und begleitet mich durch den nächsten Angriff, der so weh tut, dass ich vergesse, Atemzüge zu zählen (oder vielleicht vergesse ich auch zu atmen). Der Wolf will an die Oberfläche, er will zum Mond, und stückweise verschlingt er von innen heraus sein Gefängnis, bis meine menschliche Hülle dünn und brüchig und hohl ist wie ein Schokoladen-Weihnachtsmann. Und genau wie bei diesem ist dann auch meine Ähnlichkeit mit einem menschlichen Wesen nurmehr rein äußerlich, die Sprache verlässt mich, ich kann nicht mehr aufrecht gehen, meine Hände nicht mehr benutzen. Ich bin zurück geworfen auf ein vorintelligentes Entwicklungsstadium, und der Wolfsbann bewirkt, dass mir kein Detail erspart bleibt.

Und dann tut mir der Mond endlich den Gefallen und erhebt sich. Der Wolf sprengt seine Hülle, und ich spüre nichts als ein heißes, rotes Auseinanderreißen, ich höre mich schreien und habe den Geschmack von Blut auf der Zunge.

(Es gibt Werwölfe, die behaupten, sie könnten jedes Haar spüren, wie es sich durch die Haut bohrt, und die Art, wie ihre Knochen auseinander gerissen werden. Ich habe solche detaillierten Beobachtungen an mir nie machen können.)

Ich ducke mich aus meiner Robe und schüttle mein Fell. Für einen Augenblick fühle ich mich fast gut: Schmerz weg, vernünftiger Schwerpunkt dicht über dem Boden, zuverlässige vier Beine, Sicht gestochen scharf, und die berühmte Stecknadel könnte ich sogar im Nachbarhaus fallen hören. Was mich stört, ist der scharfe Geruch von Angst, der den süßen Duft meiner Gefährtin verfälscht. Sie sitzt auf dem Boden neben mir, ihr Gesicht ist eine blasse Maske, und sie entstellt sich selbst in dem Versuch, zu lächeln.

Ich versuche Padfoots Körpersprache: Ich setze mich auf die Hinterläufe und lege den Kopf schief. Ich achte darauf, meine Zähne bedeckt zu halten.

„He" sagt sie, und in ihrer Stimme liegen Schichten von Unsicherheit, mühsam kontrollierter Panik, aber auch Festhalten an etwas, das entschieden ist. „Wie geht's?"

Ich gebe meinem Bedürfnis nach nonverbaler Äußerung nach und jaule ein wenig. Es geht mir gut. Die Küche ist Höhle genug, und meine Gefährtin ist bei mir. Jetzt muss sie nur noch aufhören, Angst zu haben.

Sie wischt sich mit dem Ärmel über die Augen und zieht die Nase hoch. Ich nähere mich, geduckt, und beschnuppere ihre Beine. Ihr Duft ist ganz unwiderstehlich, ich will dahin, wo er stärker ist. Kniekehlen sind gut, aber ich will es tiefer, dunkler, satter.

(Es ist immer wieder eine sehr merkwürdige Zwittergestalt, die der Wolfsbann da erzeugt. Ein Tier mit akademischer Sozialisation. Ein Akademiker mit wölfischen Instinkten.)

Sie quietscht und presst sich gegen die Wand, als ich über sie steige. Der Angstgeruch verschärft sich, und ich unterdrücke einen Jagdinstinkt. Ich will das andere, das Süße, und ich finde es. Ich vergrabe meine Nase darin, es rauscht durch mich wie ein Strom und stellt mir den Pelz auf. Ich werfe den Kopf zurück und heule: Wölfin, du bist mein. Kein anderer soll sich dir nähern.

Sie starrt mich an, ihre Augen sind riesig hinter ihren Brillengläsern. Vielleicht hätte ich ihr ein paar Dinge erklären müssen, so lange ich noch konnte. Es ist kein verkleideter Remus, den sie da vor sich hat, kein Schaf im Wolfspelz. Ungefährlich vielleicht, dank des Wolfsbann, aber doch nur bedingt mit den Benimmregeln menschlicher Zivilisation vereinbar.

(Es hat seinen Grund, warum ich mich auch unter Einfluss des Wolfsbann üblicherweise weg sperre.)

Ich stoße sie mit der Nase vor die Brust, und sie lässt den Atem ausströmen, den sie angehalten hat. Ich stoße ihre Hand an, mit der sie ihr Knie umklammert hält. Ich will, dass sie mich berührt, zum ersten Mal überhaupt ihre Hände auf meinen Pelz legt, es begreift, _mich_ begreift.

Ihre Hand hebt sich zögernd, als könnte sie nicht ausschließen, dass ich vielleicht doch zubeiße. Ich halte still. Sie berührt meine Flanke mit den Fingerspitzen, streichelt dann, mutiger, mit den ungeschickten Bewegungen einer Person, die nie viel mit Tieren zu tun gehabt hat. Es ist großartig. Ich jaule und vergrabe meine Nase an ihrem Hals, betrinke mich mit ihrem süßen Duft, den ich bis zum nächsten Mond nicht mehr so überwältigend werde wahrnehmen können. Sie lacht und quiekt, es ist eine kitzlige Stelle, und der Angstgeruch schwindet allmählich. Die letzten Reste wasche ich mit der Zunge von ihrer Haut. Ich schmecke mich selbst auf ihr, meinen Menschengeruch, und die Erfahrung ist irritierend und erregend zugleich, als hätte ich sie tatsächlich als mein Eigentum markiert (Gedanken, bei denen Moony-Zweibein spontan im Erdboden versinken würde).

Ich spüre, dass der Wolf sie gewählt hat. Vielleicht habe ich das von Anfang an gespürt.

Sie hat die Hände in meinem Fell, sie probiert die Stellen, die mir auch zwischen den Monden gut gefallen, und mit Erfolg. Ich knurre kehlig und senke den Kopf, als sie mich im Nacken krault. Sie ist ruhiger jetzt.

„Du bist schön" sagt sie. „Wusstest du das? Schrecklich, aber schön."

Ich stecke meine Nase unter ihren Arm. Moony-Zweibein schüttelt verwirrt den Kopf und denkt Dinge, in denen der Begriff _Monster_ vorkommt. Der Wolf atmet ihren Duft und spürt nur das Gute, das in ihren Worten liegt.

Dann findet irgendwo im Haus Bewegung statt, eilige Schritte ertönen auf der Treppe, und ich rieche Padfoot-Zweibein, bevor er den Kopf durch die Tür steckt. Sein Geruch ist anders als sonst, er riecht nach Tonks und nach dem, was er gerade mit ihr getan hat. Sein Hemd steht am Kragen offen, und sein Haar ist zerzaust, und dann straft er seine brillante Intelligenz vollständig Lügen, indem er schafsmäßig grinst und sagt:

„Hi" sagt er. „Bin ich zu spät?"

oooOOOooo

Die Tatsache, dass ich Padfoot-Zweibein noch im Hausflur auf den Rücken werfe und ihm zeige, was ich von der offenbar freiwilligen Abschaltung seiner höheren Hirnfunktionen halte, wird nicht das letzte bleiben, was außerplanmäßig läuft. Padfoot-Vierbein und ich haben uns im schwindenden Hitzeradius des Ofens nieder gelassen, und ich lecke ihm über den Hals, dort, wo man frische kahle Stellen und den Abdruck eines Gebisses erkennen kann (Blut ist keines geflossen, aber Strafe muss sein). Emilia ist zu ihrem Strudel zurückgekehrt und schält Äpfel für die Füllung, als irgendwo im Haus Stimmen laut werden. Es dauert nicht lange, und Mrs. Black stimmt ein. Padfoot setzt sich und lauscht.

„Tonks?" sagt Emilia und lässt das Messer sinken. „Ist sie noch hier?"

Padfoot schüttelt die Ohren.

„Ich geh' mal nachsehen" sagt sie, und ich unterdrücke den unsinnigen, sprich wölfischen Impuls, dem Weibchen das Verlassen der Höhle zu verbieten. Ich stehe unter der Tür und knurre, bis sie zurückkommt. Die Treppe türmt sich wie ein schwarzes Gebirge vor mir. Ich käme sie vielleicht hinauf, aber dann würde sie sich in einen schwarzen Abgrund hinter mir verwandeln, und ich käme vielleicht nicht zurück in die Küche. Der Wolf ist ein Kellerkind. Er scheitert an den geringsten Aufgaben.

Sie schüttelt den Kopf, als sie zurück kommt, ich rieche, die Angst ist zurück.

„Phineas Nigellus" sagt sie. „Mit einer Nachricht für seinen missratenen Ur-Ur-Enkel."

„Was?" sagt Sirius und steht schon auf seinen Beinen.

„Arthur Weasley verletzt, Frau und Kinder und Harry Potter auf dem Weg hierher" sagt Emilia.

„Was ist passiert?" fragt Sirius.

„Hab ich ihn auch gefragt" sagt sie. „Er sagte, er wäre keine Eule und schon gar kein Papagei, und sie könnten es uns selbst erzählen."

Und dann tut es einen Knall, der mich blitzartig auf die Beine bringt. Mit einem Mal ist die Küche voller Menschen. Arkane Energie knistert in meinem Pelz, und ein geschwärzter kleiner Kessel rollt klappernd vor meine Füße. Ich springe rückwärts und verkrieche mich in der dunklen, staubigen Ecke zwischen Holzvorrat und Geschirrschrank, Nackenfell gesträubt. Menschlicher Angstgeruch schlägt wie eine betäubende Welle über mir zusammen. Ich knurre und schnappe in die Luft. Angst, sagt der Wolf. Beißen. (Ich denke, noch niemand hat ernsthaft die Theorie geprüft, ob Werwölfe vielleicht einfach die größten Angsthasen von allen sind.) Ein Stimmengewirr flutet die Küche. Ich sehe, wie Sirius und Emilia die Weasley-Kinder in Empfang nehmen, beruhigen, versuchen zu verstehen, was vorgefallen ist. Was immer es war, es hat sie wohl aus dem Bett geworfen, sie tragen alle Schlafanzüge, und Emilia geht und nimmt Feuerholz vom Stapel, um den Ofen neu anzuheizen. Sie hält inne, als sie mich in meiner Ecke entdeckt, und legt dann den Finger auf die Lippen. Ich schaue zur Tür. Der Wolf will raus hier, aber ich muss warten, bis ich ungesehen zur Tür komme, und überdies will ich wissen, was passiert ist.

Die Szene ist tumultuös. Arthur wurde gebissen, und für einen Augenblick legt sich eine schwere, dunkle Decke zwischen mich und die Welt. Gebissen. Gebissen.

Es gibt wahrscheinlich wenig vorstellbare Situationen, in denen man froh ist, dass ein Biss nur von einer Riesenschlange stammt. Dies ist so eine. Sirius versucht, die Lage zu ordnen. Ich habe Mühe, die Geschichte zu verstehen, die Harry erzählt, er hat etwas geträumt, das mit dem Unfall zusammen hängt, aber ich verstehe nur zu deutlich seine Körpersprache: es ist die eines Welpen, der seine Strafe erwartet.

Dann eskaliert etwas, und alle fangen an zu schreien. Ich knurre hilflos und beiße die Luft. Ich sitze in der Falle, Ginny steht mit dem Gesicht zur Tür, ich kann nicht hinaus, ohne eine Panik auszulösen. Ich arbeite hart. Der Wolf will rennen, er will hinein in die Angst mit seiner eigenen Angst, er will sein Gebiss in etwas schlagen, den Schraubstock seiner Kiefermuskulatur spüren, er will Blut.

Er nimmt sein eigenes, fast schon gewohnheitsmäßig. Ich muss ihn lassen, wenn ich schlimmeres verhindern will. Der Schmerz verbrennt die Angst. Ich lege mich nieder und lecke das Blut vom Fell. Das gleichmäßige Pulsieren meines Blutes beruhigt mich, oder vielleicht ist es eher Betäubung als Ruhe.

Es ist die erste echte Bewährungsprobe für den Wolfsbann.

Es wird noch einmal kritisch, als sie die Zweibein-Form meines großen Schwarzen mit Worten verletzen, bis er ein schier unerträgliches Gemisch an Wut und Trauer verströmt. Mein Pack wird angegriffen, und ich kann nicht helfen. Ich fülle mein Maul mit Blut und Fetzen von Fell, eine Tradition, die auf meinem Körper geschrieben steht, und heute füge ich seit langem wieder einige neue Zeilen hinzu.

Dann wird es ruhiger in der Küche. Padfoot-Zweibein bringt die Lage unter Kontrolle. Alle setzten sich um den Tisch. Es wird still.

Ich lecke meine Pfote und warte, bis ich dem Frieden trauen kann, der eigentlich keiner ist, eher eine Art Totenstarre. Auf dem Bauch rutsche ich nach vorne und schaue um die Ecke des Geschirrschrankes.

Die Weasleys sitzen seitlich und mit dem Rücken zur Tür. Harry sitzt neben Sirius an der Stirnseite des Tisches und starrt vor sich auf die Tischplatte. Emilia ist zu ihrem Strudel zurückgekehrt. Der Schrank versperrt mir die Sicht zu ihr, aber ich höre sie werkeln. Sie ist keine, die still sitzen kann, wenn etwas sie beschäftigt.

Ich muss. Sie scheinen sich auf eine längere Wartezeit einzurichten, und es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis jemand Holz nachlegen geht.

Ich fixiere Padfoot-Zweibein, und endlich spürt er meinen Blick und schaut zu mir herüber. Ich schaue zur Tür, dann zurück zu ihm. Er nickt kaum merklich.

Ich sehe, wie er Harrys Hand fasst, wie um ihn zu warnen, und dann bin ich lautlos bei der Tür. Meine Pfote fühlt sich an, als ginge ich über Scherben, und sie will mein Gewicht nicht tragen. Unter der Tür werfe ich einen Blick zurück.

Harry sieht direkt in meine Richtung. Er ist blass und sieht verloren aus. Ich weiche rückwärts in den dunklen Hausflur.

Ich bewältige das Treppengebirge. Der Schmerz in meiner Pfote ist fast willkommen, er lenkt mich von der bedrohlichen Umgebung ab und von der Tatsache, dass ich mich vom Pack entferne, wofür der Wolf kein Verständnis hat.

Ich verzichte auf das Wohnzimmer, das mir fremd ist und angefüllt von scheußlichen Gerüchen, die aus den Wänden sickern und den Kamin hinunter kriechen. Ich kämpfe eine Weile mit der Türklinke, die mit dem eigenen Gewicht hinunter zu drücken für Padfoot ein Leichtes, für den Kellerwolf aber eine schwierige Aufgabe ist. Geschafft, schließlich, und hinein, wo es nach Moony-Zweibein riecht und nach Emilia und nach den aufregenden Dingen, die sie miteinander machen.

Ich drehe mich ein paar Mal um mich selbst, ehe ich mich niederlasse. Ich vergrabe mich bis zu den Ohren in den duftenden Laken, und dann gebe ich dem Wolf nach und lasse ihn singen.

Vollmondstatistik:

Besuche von Poppy Pomfrey: einer (verschlafen).

Dämlichkeit des Wolfes: sprengt jede Skala. Musste natürlich die rechte Hand verschlingen, das dumme Vieh.

Zerbissene Bettdecke: eine (Totalverlust).

Apfelstrudel: hmmmmm.


	4. Fröhölicher Werwolf, überall

Ihr Lieben,

ihr habt's wirklich auf mich abgesehen.

Ich danke euch. Eure Reviews leg ich mir als Päckchen unter den Weihnachtsbaum.

Ich schreib jedem von euch noch mal einzeln, wenn der Stress vorbei ist. Ich versprech's.

Und öh, ich entschuldige mich, dass der Donnerstag zwei mal statt gefunden hat. Es rutscht doch immer mal ein Fehler durch. Gestern war natürlich Freitag, und heute ist Samstag.

Es sieht übrigens ganz danach aus, als würde der Fünfundzwanzigste in zwei Teilen statt finden: stört euch nicht, hoffentlich.

Und noch eine Anekdote, die beweist, dass ich mich in den letzten Tagen vielleicht ein bisschen viel in Remus' Gesellschaft aufgehalten habe und seine weihnachtskritische Haltung langsam abfärbt: Kürzlich stand ich bei „Weltbild" im Laden, in der Ecke, wo sie das Deko- und Bastelzeug haben, eigentlich nur auf der Suche nach einer Kinderschere, und starrte einige sehr lange Sekunden auf einen Karton, der mit „SKELETTELCHE" beschriftet war (Was, zum Teufel, ist ein Skelettelch, und was macht man damit?) Es hat einen Moment gedauert, bis mein Gehirn das Wort dann korrekt verarbeiten konnte: SEKTKELCHE. Mein virtueller Remus hat sich verschluckt vor Lachen.

Und nun noch meine wiederholten besten Wünschen für ein schönes, angenehmes Weihnachtsfest, lasst die Skelettelche klingeln und lasst Euch schön beschenken. In Nummer Zwölf gibt es heute noch keine Geschenke, auf der Insel erledigt man das ja erst am ersten Weihnachtstag.

Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel Eins.

Also. Eine Runde Weihnachtstee für alle, und los geht's.

**VIER: FRÖ-HÖLICHER WERWOLF, ÜBERALL**

Samstag, vierundzwanzigster Dezember.

„Verschwinden Sie" sagt der junge Mann. Sein Gesicht ist blass in den weißen Kissen. Er ist schön wie ein Engel mit seinen langen blonden Haaren und den graublauen Augen. Er ist so jung, dass es mir in der Seele weh tut, zwanzig, vielleicht, und seine linke Schulter ist von einem dicken, weißen Verband umschlossen.

„Verschwinden Sie" sagt er wieder, diesmal mit einem Knurren, und ich bin so gewohnt, zu tun, was man mir sagt, dass ich beinahe gehorche.

„Ich will Sie nicht lange stören" sage ich vorsichtig. „Ich möchte nur sehen, wie es Ihnen geht."

„Sie stehen am falschen Bett" schnappt er. „Weasley liegt dort drüben."

„Ich denke, ich bin dort abkömmlich, für eine Minute" sage ich mit einem Blick über die Schulter, wo die Weasleys Arthurs Bett umlagern.

„Arthur sagt, Sie hätten noch keinen Besuch gehabt, seit Sie hier sind" sage ich.

„Was kümmert Sie das?" knurrt er, aber seine Augen halten mich fest und schaffen eine Verbindung, die ich fast körperlich spüren kann.

Ich hebe die Schultern und vergrabe die gesunde Hand in der Hosentasche.

„Nur so" sage ich und lächle.

„Sie sind der Werwolf, von dem Weasley erzählt hat" sagt er und richtet sich auf.

„Ich bevorzuge die Bezeichnung Lykanthroph" sage ich. „Da steckt wenigstens noch ein halber Mensch im Wort."

„Was macht es für einen Unterschied?" sagt er. „Monster bleibt Monster, egal wie Sie's nennen."

„Nach meiner Erfahrung macht es einen" sage ich. „Sie sollten umso mehr an Ihrer Menschlichkeit fest halten, je mehr man versucht, sie Ihnen abzusprechen. Reden Sie denen nicht das Wort."

„Und wer sind Sie, dass Sie meinen, mir ungebeten Ratschläge erteilen zu müssen?"

„Verzeihen Sie bitte" sage ich und mache einen Schritt rückwärts. „Ich wollte wirklich nicht aufdringlich sein."

„Bleiben Sie" sagt er und mustert mich. Seine Stimme ist befehlsgewohnt. Ich sehe ihn in edlen Roben, umgeben von einer Heerschar von Bediensteten. Spross einer reinblütigen Aristokratenfamilie, keine Frage.

„Was haben Sie mit Ihrer Hand gemacht?" fragt er und zeigt auf meinen dicken, weißen Verband.

„Gebrochen" sage ich leichthin. „Ein Sturz von der Treppe. Nichts, was nicht wieder wird."

(Der Wolf hat mir tatsächlich zwei Mittelhandknochen zerbissen. Dummes Vieh.)

„Ich nehme an, man lernt zu lügen, mit der Zeit" sagt der blonde Werwolf und mustert mich mit Augen wie Eisstückchen.

„Ja" sage ich unbewegt. „Unter anderem."

„Weasley hat auch gelogen" sagt er. „Sie sehen nicht aus, als kämen Sie prima zurecht. Sie sehen aus wie ein Landstreicher."

„Niemand gibt einem Werwolf Arbeit" sage ich schulterzuckend. „Das ist einer der unangenehmen Nebeneffekte."

„Ich muss nicht arbeiten" sagt er. „Ich bin vermögend."

„Dann sind Sie glücklich dran" sage ich. „Geld macht vieles einfacher, auch auf diesem Gebiet."

„Ein Heilmittel zu finden, beispielsweise" sagt er. „Ich kann die wichtigsten Forscher und Heiler bezahlen. Ich habe gehört, es gibt einige in Deutschland und Polen."

„Es gibt Forschung" sage ich, „aber kein Heilmittel. Nicht auf absehbare Zeit."

„Damit finde ich mich nicht ab" sagt er düster.

„Das sollten Sie aber" sage ich.

„Sie fangen schon wieder an" sagt er. „Mir Ratschläge zu erteilen. Das ist unerträglich!"

„Tut mir leid" sage ich. „Wirklich. Es fällt mir offenbar schwer, es nicht zu tun. Sie entscheiden sicher lieber selbst, ob Sie sich einen Berater an die Seite holen, oder ob Sie's alleine versuchen."

„Ich brauch' keinen Berater" sagt er. „Und schon gar keinen, der daher kommt wie ein Penner."

„Ihre Entscheidung" sage ich. „Gute Besserung, dann. Sie werden bemerken, dass die Wunde schnell und gut verheilt."

Ich wende mich ab und weiß im gleichen Augenblick, dass er mich zurück rufen wird.

„Warten Sie" sagt er. Ich drehe mich um.

„Wie alt sind Sie?" sagt er.

„Dreiundvierzig" sage ich verwundert. „Warum fragen Sie?"

„Sie sehen älter aus" sagt er. „Ich dachte, Sie wären fünfzig oder so."

„Besten Dank" sage ich. „Ein Glück, dass ich von Natur aus nicht eitel bin."

„Ich habe gehört, dass Werwölfe eine geringere Lebenswertwartung haben" sagt er.

„Eine geringere _durchschnittliche_" sage ich. „Viele Werwölfe sterben vor ihrer Zeit bei Rangordnungskämpfen, oder es wird Jagd auf sie gemacht. Das drückt den Durchschnitt. Viele, gerade ältere, sterben auch durch die Verwandlung an sich, weil der Körper dem Stress nicht mehr gewachsen ist. Herzinfarkt ist nach gewaltsamen Unfällen die zweit häufigste Todesursache bei Werwölfen."

„Und?" sagt er. „Spüren Sie's schon?"

„Ein paar Monde werde ich noch durchhalten, denke ich" sage ich.

„Gewöhnt man sich?" fragt er.

„Nein" sage ich.

Er sieht mich an, ein wenig Eis schmilzt aus seinem Blick und hängt als feuchter Schimmer in seinen Augenwinkeln.

„Sie haben mich einfach unter abgegeben" sagt er. „An der Rezeption. Ich habe geblutet wie ein Schwein. Seither haben sie sich nicht einmal mehr nach mir erkundigt."

„Das tut mir leid" sage ich. „Wirklich."

„Nicht nötig" sagt er. „Meine Familie hat eine Reihe von Verpflichtungen um die Feiertage. Nichts, was man ohne weiteres ausfallen lassen könnte."

„Verstehe" sage ich.

„Elvet Rosier" sagt er. „Und wie heißen Sie?"

Ich sage meinen Namen und lasse mir nichts anmerken, als ich seinen höre. Wir schütteln uns die Linke.

„Lupin" sagt er. „Nie gehört. Wo ist Ihre Familie ansässig?"

„Wir haben keinen Familiensitz" sage ich. „Die Lupins sind etwas wie eine europäische Koproduktion."

„Reinblütig?"

„Weit davon entfernt."

Er nickt, als hätte er sich das schon gedacht.

„Vielleicht können Sie ja den Weasley-Haufen dort drüben zum Gehen bewegen" sagt er. „Ich würde gerne ein wenig schlafen. Ich will so schnell wie möglich entlassen werden."

„Ich werde sehen, was ich machen kann" sage ich.

„Haben Sie eine Eulenadresse" sagt er, „oder leben Sie unter einer Themsebrücke?"

„Weder noch" sage ich. „Sie können über Weasleys Kontakt mit mir herstellen. Ich muss Sie allerdings warnen. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich im Falle einer längeren Unterhaltung alle meine naseweisen Ratschläge für mich behalten kann."

„Immerhin sind Sie laut Statistik ein alter Wolf" sagt er. „Ich kann mir zumindest mal anhören, wie Sie das geschafft haben."

„Ich stehe Ihnen zur Verfügung" sage ich. „Eulen Sie den Weasleys."

„Ja" sagt er, legt sich zurück und schließt die Augen.

„Es kann so schlimm nicht sein" sagt er, als ich schon auf halbem Weg zurück zu Arthurs Bett bin. „Es ist alles bloß Panikmache. Lupin? Ich habe recht, nicht wahr?"

„Ich befürchte, das müssen Sie selbst heraus finden" sage ich. „Einstweilen halten Sie sich vom teuren Silberbesteck fern, das Ihre Familie zweifelsfrei verwendet. Ein paar Legenden entsprechen nämlich durchaus den Tatsachen."

„Danke für den Gratis-Ratschlag" sagt er. „Ich sehe Sie dann, irgendwann."

„Ja" sage ich. „Bis dahin viel Glück, Elvet."

oooOOOooo

„Rosier" schnaubt Moody. „Abschaum! Du weißt, dass ich einem Rosier das hier zu verdanken habe?" Er zeigt auf sein zerstörtes Gesicht. Sein magisches Auge rotiert so heftig, dass es zu einem blau-weißen Wirbel in seiner Augenhöhle verschwimmt. „Und das!" schnaubt er und zeigt hinunter auf sein Holzbein.

„Ich weiß" sage ich ruhig. „Aber er kann es nicht gewesen sein, und sein Vater wahrscheinlich auch nicht. So weit ich weiß, hatte Evan Rosier eine Tochter, aber keinen Sohn."

„Alle gleich" wütet er. „Ein fauler Baum bringt keine gesunden Früchte. Ich weiß nicht, warum du dich da überhaupt auf etwas einlässt."

„Vielleicht, weil Sippenhaft mir nicht liegt" sage ich. „Nur weil einer seiner Onkels ein Todesser war, heißt das nicht, dass er sich auch auf die dunkle Seite schlagen muss. Aber wenn wir uns nicht um ihn kümmern, wird es die dunkle Seite tun, und dann könnte er zu Schlimmerem werden als einem Todesser. Er ist jung und hat einen starken Willen, und er ist wütend. Er ist ein prädestinierter Alpha, und er wird nicht Jagd auf Kaninchen machen."

„Wenn du ihn für gefährlich hältst, sollten wir ihn schnappen und ihm die silberne Kugel verpassen" sagt Moody finster.

„Dafür, dass du engen Umgang mit einem Werwolf und dem Abkömmling einer geradlinigen Todesser-Familie pflegst, bist du ganz schön verbohrt" sage ich. (Ich habe gelernt, mich anzupassen. Ein alter Kämpe wie Moody hat kein Ohr für diplomatische Botschaften.)

Sirius stößt die angelehnte Küchentür auf. Ein gelber Lichtstreifen fällt in den dunklen Hausflur, in dem wir stehen.

„Was ist das denn?" sagt er. „Jetzt habt euch mal gefälligst lieb. Schließlich ist Weihnachten."

„Mach, was du willst" knurrt Moody. „Aber halte ihn von mir fern, verstanden?"

„Worum geht es?" fragt Sirius neugierig.

„Später" sage ich. „Gibt's Tee?"

oooOOOooo

Die Weihnachtsvorbereitungen im Hause Black sind mit Arthurs Unfall (oder Überfall?) zum Erliegen gekommen, werden aber mit der Nachricht über seine baldige Genesung mit doppelter Anstrengung wieder aufgenommen. Sirius und Emilia tragen rote Mützchen, und man kann keinen Schritt tun, ohne dass Tannennadeln unter den Füßen knirschen (eine schmerzhafte Erfahrung für Sockengänger wie mich). Mistelzweige schütteln sich im Vorbeigehen und verbreiten leises Glöckchengeläut, und jemand hat die schrumpfköpfigen Hauselfenüberreste im Treppenhaus bezaubert, dass sie die Black'schen Weihnachtsklassiker „Morgen kommt der Weihnachtswolf" und „Alle Jahre wieder kommt der Hippogreif" zum Besten geben (oder zum Schlimmsten, in diesem Fall).

Sirius kennt keine Gnade. Das große Wohnzimmer im ersten Stock wird zur Verbotenen Zone erklärt, und Partyvorbereitungen laufen dort, deren Ausgang ich mir gar nicht vorstellen mag. Aber Sirius hat immer noch diese magnetische Art, Begeisterung zu verströmen, und so hat sich für den nächsten Tag mittlerweile der halbe Orden angekündigt. Ich seufze (lautlos). Weiter können wir uns von der ursprünglichen Weihnachtsplanung kaum mehr entfernen.

Einzig Harry mag sich nicht anstecken lassen. Ich sehe ihn wenig. Er verkriecht sich in seinem Schlafzimmer, und wenn er raus kommt, trägt er ein trotziges, verschlossenes Gesicht wie einen Schutzschild vor sich her. Er spricht wenig und verströmt die unnahbare Aura des wütenden Teenagers. (Er will nicht einmal Schokolade, und das macht mir wirklich Sorgen.)

Wann immer er sich blicken lässt, ist er umgeben von Leuten, die versuchen ihn aufzuheitern: Sirius zuerst, aber auch Molly und ihre Kinder und Hermione Granger, die am Abend angekommen ist. Sie sagt, sie hätte keine Lust auf Skifahren mit ihren Eltern, aber ich denke, man hat sie zur Verstärkung geholt. Es nützt nichts. Harry sagt: „Mir geht's gut" und „Nein, mir fehlt nichts" und „Lasst mich doch in Ruhe." Ich halte mich fern, ich wüsste nichts zu tun, was die anderen nicht schon versucht hätten.

Ich treffe ihn im ersten Stock, auf dem Weg zur Bibliothek. Er kommt hinter mir die Treppe rauf.

„Professor?" sagt er. Ich wünschte, er hätte eine andere Anrede für mich, etwas weniger Offizielles, aber sie sagen es alle. Mit den ehemaligen Schülern hat die Anrede Einzug in Nummer Zwölf gehalten.

„Hallo, Harry" sage ich.

Er steht ein paar Schritte von mir entfernt und sieht mich an.

„Ach, nichts" sagt er, senkt den Kopf und stürmt an mir vorbei.

oooOOOooo

Emilia zeigt mir ein gläsernes Objekt, dessen Funktion ich nicht erkennen kann. Es sind hauchzarte Kugeln, durchscheinend und schimmernd wie Seifenblasen, die kleinere schwebt jeweils in der größeren, und auf diese Weise sind sieben Kugeln ineinander gefügt. Sie setzt die Kugel in einen gläsernen Ring, in dem sie berührungsfrei schwebt, und stößt sie mit dem Zeigefinger an. Die Kugeln beginnen, ineinander zu rotieren, und in ihrem Inneren steigt von irgendwoher ein kleiner Wirbel aus hellgrünem Nebel auf, der sich seinen Weg durch das Kugelgebilde sucht und dabei gemächlich die Farbe zu dunklem Tannengrün wechselt, in dem silbriger Flitter schwebt.

„Schön, nicht?" sagt sie.

„Ja" sage ich. „Was ist es?"

„Mein Weihnachtsgeschenk für Severus" sagt sie und sieht mich ein wenig unsicher an.

„Aha" sage ich, „aber wozu ist es nutze?"

„Es soll angeblich der Konzentration dienen" erklärt sie. „Eine beruhigende Wirkung haben. Wie Meditation oder so. Ich weiß nicht, ob es wirkt, aber es ist einfach schön, oder? Ich hab's in Diagon Alley gefunden. Es war Zufall."

Es entgeht mir nicht, wie sie _Zufall_ betont.

„Du weißt, dass Severus und ich die letzte Bastion gegen den Weihnachtswahn sind?" sage ich. „Ich weiß nicht, ob dein Geschenk bei ihm auf sonderlich viel Gegenliebe stößt."

„Ach was" sagt sie. „Kneifen gilt nicht. Komm, wir probieren's aus."

Sie setzt das Objekt auf den Tisch und sich davor, das Kinn auf den Händen. Ich setzte mich daneben und beobachte sie, wie sie die Kugel beobachtet. Die wirbelnden Schattierungen von Grün spiegeln sich in ihren Augen. Ihr krauses Haar quillt unter dem Weihnachtsmützchen hervor und fällt ihr in die Stirn. Ich klemme ihr eine Strähne hinters Ohr. Sie schnauft.

„Ich merk' nichts" sagt sie. „Vielleicht wenn der Nebel gelb wäre…"

(Die Hufflepuff-Schüler haben ihr kürzlich die Ehren-Mitgliedschaft ihres Hauses verliehen, und sie trägt sie mit Würde und großem Ernst.)

Ich küsse ihre Wange. In ihren Haaren hängt der Duft von Keksbäckerei.

„Lenk mich nicht ab" sagt sie, aber sie lächelt. Ich küsse ihren Mundwinkel.

„Ich versuche hier wirklich, mich zu konzentrieren" sagt sie.

„Mmmmmh" sage ich an ihrem Ohr. „Ich auch." Meine Hände finden vertraute Wege, und sie bekommt diese kleine Unregelmäßigkeit in den Atem, die mir verrät, dass die Wege richtig sind.

„Wir konzentrieren uns aber scheinbar nicht auf das Gleiche" sagt sie und dreht mir ihr süßes Gesicht zu.

„Ja" sage ich. „Ich schlage vor, wir einigen uns."

Sie nimmt ihre Brille ab und bringt ihr Gesicht ganz nahe vor meines.

„Einigung erzielt" flüstert sie.

Statistik:

Mistelzweig-Zwischenfälle: zwei (Emilia: schön. Sirius: feucht. Konnte nicht schnell genug fliehen.)

Absingen von Weihnachtsliedern (Live-Darbietung): drei.

Androhung der permanenten Installation eines Weihnachtsmützchens auf meinem Kopf, „falls ich nicht sofort aufhöre, die Stimmung zu untergraben": zwei.

Anzahl der bissigen Bemerkungen meinerseits über das mir zustehende Recht, zumindest noch bissige Bemerkungen machen zu dürfen, wenn schon sonstige Bisse zwecks Gefährdung der Allgemeinheit gestrichen sind: unklar. Nicht protokolliert, da ohnehin ungehört verhallt.

Hinweise darauf, dass Weihnachten vielleicht doch das Fest der Liebe ist: einer (hmmmm. Ziemlich eindeutig und sehr, hm, überzeugend.) Halleluja.


	5. Quiet Chrismas

Ihr Lieben,

ich hoffe, Ihr habt gut gefeiert gestern, und habt Euch schön beschenken lassen.

Vielen, vielen Dank wieder an dieser Stelle für Eure tollen Reviews!

Weil die Frage auftauchte: Ja. Diese Story ist sozusagen ein Blick in die Zukunft von „Oktobermond", es ist Weihnachten des gleichen Jahres (der Emiliaplot bewegt sich ja immer entlang Band 5).

Und Ja, den letzten Teil gibt es erst **morgen**.

**Hermiones Buch**, das Remus sich in der Küche ausleiht, gibt es übrigens als Online-Version hier bei zu lesen. Für die unter Euch, die's noch nicht kennen: Es sind die „Tage des Raben" der unvergleichlichen Slytherene. Liebste Grüße!

**Kochen wie Emilia:** Übrigens kein Problem. Zu allen in meinen Texten erwähnten Kochereien gibt es Rezepte, die ich gerne bei Interesse zuschicke.

**Disclaimer:** Siehe Kapitel eins.

**FÜNF: DREAMING OF A QUIET CHRISMAS**

Sonntag, fünfundzwanzigster Dezember.

Gefühlte Uhrzeit: Vier Uhr dreißig. Höchstens.

Ich blinzele. Dämmeriges Tageslicht kommt zum Fenster rein.

Kombiniere, Mister Watson: Gefühlte und tatsächliche Uhrzeit stimmen nicht überein.

Eine Hand streicht mir Haare aus dem Gesicht, dann berühren warme Lippen die frei gelegte Wange (unrasiert. Wollte ich zu Weihnachten einen Santa-Claus-Rauschebart haben, es würde genügen, mich ab dem zwanzigsten nicht mehr zu rasieren.)

„Guten Morgen" flüstert sie. „Fröhliche Weihnachten."

„Will schlafen" murmele ich. Sie beugt sich über mich, und ich spüre ihre wunderbaren, weichen, runden… Oh. Mmmh. Wenn es nur nicht viel zu früh dafür wäre.

„Es ist schon halb neun" sagt sie an meinem Hals.

Ich murmele und mache mir nicht die Mühe, klar zu artikulieren. Die wenigen bereits aktiven Teile meines Gehirns konzentrieren sich vollständig auf das weiche Runde in meinem Rücken. Ich rücke ein wenig näher, aber dann setzt sie sich auf. Hm.

„Zeit für die Geschenke" sagt sie und klingt wie ein glückliches Kind.

„Ich habe hier alles, was ich brauche" sage ich matt.

„Komm schon" sagt sie. „Sei kein Spielverderber. Es war schwer genug für mich, bis heute morgen zu warten. Bei mir daheim hätte es die Geschenke gestern abend schon gegeben."

Sie klettert über mich drüber aus dem Bett, und ich habe ein ausgeprägtes, aber kurzes Vergnügen mit hmmm… vielleicht doch noch nicht zu früh dafür. Sie geht durchs Zimmer und macht Licht (definitiv nicht zu früh dafür.) Dann nimmt sie ihren Badematel vom Stuhl und wickelt sich ein. Heh. Wer ist hier der Spielverderber.

Aus ihrem Rucksack zieht sie ein rot und golden verpacktes eckiges Ding und setzt es vor mir aufs Kissen.

„Mach's auf" sagt sie erwartungsvoll.

Ich setze mich. Mir wäre lieber, sie hätte drauf verzichtet. Geschenke zu bekommen hat einen blöden Beigeschmack, wenn alle Welt weiß, dass man nicht mal das Geld für ein Brötchen aufbringen könnte.

Sie setzt sich neben mich auf die Matratze und strahlt mich an. Ich löse vorsichtig das Papier. Sie ist ungeduldig, aber sie sagt nichts und lässt mich werkeln.

Es ist ein Kistchen drin, und in dem Kistchen sind helle und dunkle Schokoladentrüffel.

„Selbst gemacht" sagt sie stolz.

Ich habe eine Frau, die Schokoladentrüffel machen kann. Ich bin ein glücklicher Mann.

Ich versuche einen. Er ist perfekt: rund und weich und süß und herb, und er löst sich auf der Zunge wie eine Liebkosung. Ich brauche eine Minute, bis ich mich erholt habe.

„Und?" sagt sie erwartungsvoll. „Wie sind sie?"

„Mmmmh" sage ich.

„Wie schön" strahlt sie. „Hast du den Umschlag schon gesehen?"

Ich schüttle den Kopf, und sie fischt ein weißes Papier aus der Verpackung und gibt es mir.

„Ich wollte dir ein Buch schenken" sagt sie. „Aber dann dachte ich, warum sollte ich, wenn ich dir eine Bibliothek schenken kann."

Sie hat meinen Leseausweis für die öffentlichen Londoner Bibliotheken um ein Jahr verlängert.

„Womit habe ich dich nur verdient" sage ich. „Du bist viel zu gut für mich."

„Freust du dich?" sagt sie glücklich, und ich zeige ihr, wie sehr.

Wir haben uns gerade auf sehr intime Art ein paar von den Schokoladentrüffeln geteilt, als es von draußen ziemlich indiskret an unsere Tür rumpelt.

„Guten Morgen, ihr Süßen!" trompetet Sirius. „Fröhliche Weihnachten! Aufstehen, wir brauchen die Köchin!"

„Verschwinde!" ruft Emilia. „Wir kommen in fünf Minuten."

„Mach zehn draus, damit ich eine Chance habe" murmele ich.

„Zehn" sagt sie laut, aber Sirius ist schon weiter gezogen, um anderswo Weihnachtschaos zu stiften.

Ich winde mich unter ihrem Arm hervor und klettere aus dem Bett.

„Wohin willst du?" fragte sie erstaunt.

„Da fehlt noch was" sage ich und ziehe mir meine Robe über den Kopf.

„Was denn?" fragt sie. „Ich dachte, du wolltest eine Chance…"

„Dir dein Geschenk zu geben" sage ich und unterdrücke ein Grinsen. Wie du mir, so ich dir, Schätzchen.

Ich gebe ihr eine kleine Schachtel mit dem, woran ich die vergangene Nacht über gearbeitet habe. Sie ist ziemlich still, als sie die Schleife löst und den Deckel hebt. Sie schaut hinein, schaut mich an, schaut wieder hinein.

„Er ist transfiguriert" sage ich. „Du solltest ihn heute tragen, denn er wird sich irgendwann heute abend wieder auflösen."

Sie nimmt den Ring aus seinem samtenen Bettchen und dreht ihn zwischen den Fingern. Er sieht tatsächlich völlig echt aus: weiches gelbes Gold, ein dicker runder Reif, in dem ein dunkelroter Rubin sitzt wie ein Blutstropfen.

„Ich dachte, man kann Gold nicht transfigurieren, dass es richtig echt aussieht" sagt sie, und ich höre, wie sie ein Zittern in ihrer Stimme unterdrückt.

„Man muss ein paar Formeln umschreiben" sage ich. „Und ein bisschen tricksen. Arithmantik ist eine wirklich nützliche Wissenschaft."

Ich nehme den Ring und ihre Hand und stecke ihn an ihren Finger. Sie sieht mich an, atemlos, rote Flecken sind plötzlich auf ihren Wangen erschienen. Sie wartet, dass ich etwas sage.

Ich küsse ihre Handfläche.

„Frohe Weihnachten, Liebes" sage ich.

oooOOOooo

Jetzt, da Weihnachten mich unentrinnbar eingeholt hat, ist es gar nicht so schlimm wie befürchtet. Ich bin in der Lage, Kopfschmerzen zu ignorieren, Müdigkeit und diverse andere Langzeit-Nachwirkungen meiner ausschweifenden vollmondlichen Lebensweise. Ich verwende dieselben Mechanismen, um das Christmas-Carol-Gedudel im Radio zu ignorieren, die dicken roten Kugeln, die in der Küche herum zoomen wie Miniatur-Heißluftballons und das gläserne Rentiermonster, das in meiner Tasse sitzt, als ich sie aus dem Schrank nehme. Jemand hat es bezaubert, dass es grinst und mit dünnem Stimmchen „Merry Christmas!" quiekt. Ich entferne es mit spitzen Fingern und lege unauffällig einen _Silencio_ drüber. Ich will meine Toleranzschwelle nicht schon am frühen Morgen erreichen.

Die Küche ist voller Weasleys, Tonks, Hermione und (missmutigem) Harry, und Sirius ist glücklich und nimmt ein Bad in der Menge.

„Morgen" sagt Hermione, die einen Platz auf der Eckbank hat, und steckt die Nase gleich wieder in ihr Buch. Kluges Mädchen, hätte ich auch selbst drauf kommen können. Ich stecke in Ermangelung einer Lektüre die Nase in Emilias Haare, unterlasse aber weitere Schritte, als ich Rons peinlich berührten Blick auffange. Ich war auch mal Schüler, und ich hätte auch nicht sehen wollen, wie mein ehemaliger Verteidigungs-Lehrer seine Nase in meine Tränkelehrerin steckt. Gerade für Fünfzehnjährige ist die Vorstellung, dass Lehrer etwas wie Privatleben haben, bestenfalls merkwürdig, meist aber extrem abschreckend. Ich koche mir einen Tee. Das gläserne Rentier grinst und bewegt lautlos die Lippen.

Dann zieht Sirius mich am Ärmel und drückt mir ein dickes, weiches Paket gegen die Brust.

„Fröhliche Weihnachten, allerliebster Moony" strahlt er und erwartet ganz klar, dass ich mich freue.

„Ähm" sage ich. „War da nicht diese Abmachung zwischen uns? Dass wir uns nichts schenken wollten?"

„Das war ja noch zu der Zeit, als wir gar nicht feiern wollten" strahlt er. „Aber jetzt feiern wir ja doch, und deshalb ist die Abmachung hinfällig."

„Also, ich hab mich dran gehalten" sage ich und beginne schon, mich schlecht zu fühlen.

„Egal" sagt er. „Mach's auf."

Es ist eine Robe, und sie ist perfekt. Lange, schmale Ärmel (ich finde Schleppenärmel störend), Kapuze (ich friere ständig am Hals), nicht zu lang, nicht zu weit (ich bin miserabel in dem, was ich bei mir das Snape-Manöver nenne: das eindrucksvolle Wirbeln und Bauschen von überlangen Kleidungsstücken), aus einem wunderschönen, weichen Stoff. Er ist dunkel waldgrün, und an den Säumen läuft eine braune Borte, in die dezente Silberfäden eingewirkt sind.

Ich fühle mich furchtbar. Mir ist völlig klar, dass dies das teuerste Kleidungsstück ist, das ich je in der Hand gehalten habe. Mir ist weiterhin klar, dass dieser Umstand jedem klar sein muss, der mich in dieser Robe sieht. Mir ist außerdem klar, dass jeder, der mich in dieser Robe sieht, etwas denken muss, das ungefähr so geht: „Sieh mal einer an. Lupin trägt etwas, das weder zerrissen noch geflickt ist. Hat er einen reichen Gönner oder endlich die Bank von Schottland überfallen?" Denn eines ist dieses unglaublich schöne Kleidungsstück leider nicht: subtil.

Ebenso wenig wie der, von dem es kommt.

„Gefällt sie dir?" sagt er, und seine Augen leuchten. „Magst du sie? Sie ist toll, oder? Ich habe sie extra anfertigen lassen. Sie passt perfekt, übrigens. Ich hatte Polyjuice, und ein paar Haare aus deinem Kamm…"

Ich sehe zu Emilia, die Rühreier brät. Sie lächelt unschuldig und schlägt die Augen auf.

„Du magst sie?" sagt Sirius und rückt näher. „Oder? Komm schon. Sag schon."

„Ja" sage ich schweren Herzens. „Natürlich. Sie ist wunderschön."

„Ja!" sagt Sirius. „Ich wusste es. Du bist nur so still, weil du dich so freust."

„Sie ist viel zu gut für mich" sage ich ein bisschen verzweifelt. „Ich… es ist lieb gemeint, Pads, wirklich, aber hätte es eine einfachere nicht auch getan?"

„Quatsch" sagt er. „Für meinen Moony ist das Beste gerade gut genug."

„O weh" sage ich, aber niemand hört es, denn Sirius zieht mich in eine stürmische Umarmung, und mein Mund landet irgendwo an seiner Schulter. Ich seufze, denn mir ist neben allen anderen Klarheiten außerdem klar, dass einer von uns sich jedenfalls schlecht fühlen wird: er, wenn ich die Robe nicht trage, oder ich, wenn ich sie trage.

Und ich weiß auch schon ganz genau, wer das sein wird.

oooOOOooo

Gegen Mittag bin ich fast wieder versöhnt mit dem Verlauf dieses Tages. Die Robe habe ich in ihre Verpackung zurück getan: dass ich sie für später aufheben will, wurde akzeptiert. Die Küche hat sich geleert, die Kinder sind abgezogen, um ihre Geschenke auszuprobieren und zu vergleichen. Tonks und Sirius sind auf mysteriös-unauffällige Art ziemlich gleichzeitig verschwunden und wurden seither nicht mehr gesehen. Molly ist bei Arthur im Krankenhaus, und Emilia kocht.

Schokolade ist nur die Spitze des Eisbergs. Man könnte ohne Übertreibung sagen, dass ich ein sehr hingebungsvolles Verhältnis zum Essen habe. Meine Mutter war eine hervorragende Köchin, sie hat die Traditionen der französischen Küche von meiner Großmutter übernommen. Ich bin aufgewachsen mit dem Geruch von Thymian und Estragon, mit Pasteten und geschmortem Kaninchen und Auberginen in Olivenöl und getrockneten Tomaten. Unser Haushalt war eine Insel der subtilen Kochkunst inmitten einer Esskultur, die fettes Hammelfleisch in Minzsauce für eine Delikatesse hält. Was für ein Kulturschock, als ich nach Hogwarts kam. Ich ernährte mich die ersten Monate von Weißbrot und Nachtisch, bis ich mich gewöhnt hatte (und ich wurde jahrelang aufgezogen mit der Art, wie ich Essen auf meinem Teller herum schiebe und mir die genießbaren Teile heraus picke). Dann kam Mensa-Essen und Junggesellen-Wohngemeinschaft, und ein paar fruchtlose Versuche, das, was mir fehlte, selbst herzustellen. Ich nehme an, die Teile des Gehirns, die für das Tränkebrauen zuständig sind, bedienen auch die Fähigkeit zu kochen, was eine schlüssige Erklärung für mein peinliches Totalversagen auf beiden Gebieten abgibt. Dann kamen die Jahre, in denen ich verlernte, gut zu leben.

Dann kam Emilia.

„Truthahn" hat sie gesagt und Sirius passender Weise den Vogel gezeigt. „Ein altes, zähes, blödes Vieh mit matschiger Füllung, das stundenlang vor sich hin brät und doch nicht gut wird. Vergiss es. Ich weiß was Besseres."

Es waren mehrere ermüdende Diskussionen nötig, derer ich nur bruchstückhaft Zeuge wurde („Moony! Sag ihr, dass es einen Truthahn geben muss!" „Ähm. Gerade fällt mir ein, dass ich an einem anderen Ort dringend gebraucht werde. Einem weit entfernten Ort."), aber schließlich hat Sirius es nicht vergessen, aber zumindest nachgegeben. Vielleicht wurde er auch schlicht erpresst. („Willst du selber kochen? Dann nur zu.")

Und jetzt kocht Emilia. Sie rührt Sahne und pürierte Avocado und eine Anzahl von Gewürzen in eine Suppe und wärmt kleine rosa Garnelen darin. Sie knetet Nudelteig und formt kleine Klößchen aus weicher Kalbfleischmasse und Frischkäse. Sie kocht Nudeln in einem goldenen Safransud und schwenkt winzige Tomaten in heißem Olivenöl, und für den Nachtisch kocht sie einen dicken Sirup aus Sahne, Schokolade und Zucker und gibt ihn über kleine braune Kuchen, die duftend aus dem Ofen kommen. Ich könnte mir kaum vorstellen, glücklicher zu sein als hier bei ihr in der Küche, umgeben von zärtlichen Gerüchen und das Buch auf den Knien, das Hermione vorhin liegen gelassen hat: ein Muggelroman über etwas wie einen Raben-Animagus im Kampf gegen einen Dunklen Herrscher. Erstaunlich, manchmal, wie nahe sich die Muggel an der Realität bewegen, ohne es zu ahnen. Der Mann auf dem Titelbild erinnert mich an eine optisch ansprechende Version des Tränkemeisters. Es gibt wenig, was mich von der angemessenen Würdigung eines Stückes Literatur abhalten könnte: ein Löffel, mit glänzenden Augen und der Aufforderung „Probier mal" vor meinen Mund gebracht, ist eines davon.

Weihnachten ist doch besser als sein Ruf.

oooOOOooo

Ich revidiere diese Einstellung, als ich am späten Nachmittag aus einem Nickerchen erwache und fest stellen muss, dass man mir ein Weihnachtsmützchen auf den Kopf gehext hat, obwohl ich wirklich versucht habe, meine zynischen Weihnachtskommentare auf ein Minimum zu beschränken. Es lässt sich ohne weiteres nicht entfernen: es ist passwortgeschützt. Ich denke eine Weile darüber nach, ob ich tatsächlich mit einem mächtigen Magiebann oder Fluchbruch dagegen vorgehen soll. Ich entscheide mich dagegen. Ich will nicht mit Kanonen auf Spatzen, Verzeihung: Animagi, schießen.

Ich trage also mein Mützchen und meine neue, viel zu gute Robe mit Würde und tröste mich mit der Erinnerung an eines der hervorragendsten Mittagessen meines Lebens, während nach und nach der halbe Orden eintrifft. Mundungus hat sich ungeniert selbst eingeladen.

„Wie sieht's aus?" sagt er zu Sirius, ein in Silberpapier gewickeltes Päckchen in der Hand. „Ich kann mehr besorgen, wenn die Party größer ist als geplant."

„Gar nicht nötig" sagt Sirius und schnappt ihm das Päckchen weg. „Das ist völlig ausreichend. Wir heben es auf, für… für eine andere Gelegenheit."

„Was ist da drin?" fragt Fred, und George grinst.

„Nichts für euch" sagt Sirius und presst das Päckchen an sich.

„Ich mach' dir einen Freundschaftspreis" sagt Mundungus. „Du gibst mir die Erstausgabe von _Dorian Grey_ aus deiner Bibliothek, und ich besorg' dir innerhalb einer Stunde noch mal so viel."

„Du bist ein Verbrecher" sage ich zu Mundungus. „Für den Gegenwert des _Dorian Grey_ könnte er eine ganze Plantage kaufen, wenn er wollte."

„Tatsächlich?" sagt Sirius und sieht aus, als gefiele ihm der Gedanke.

„Na so was, Professor" sagt George zu mir, und Fred grinst. „Sie beteiligen sich am Handel mit verbotenen Substanzen? Wer hätte das gedacht."

„Wie schön, wenn man keinen Ruf mehr zu verlieren hat" sagte ich. „Pads! Nein. Denk nicht mal drüber nach. Das Buch ist eine Wertanlage. Wir könnten ein Vierteljahr vom Erlös leben, wenn wir es gut verkaufen würden. Außerdem, du weißt, dass ich es liebe." Ich fixiere Mundungus. Ich weiß, warum er so gerne in Nummer Zwölf ist. Niemand lässt sich in Sachen Geld so mühelos über den Tisch ziehen wie Sirius. Das Kind-reicher-Leute-Syndrom, nehme ich an. Immerhin besitzt Mundungus genug Ehre, um den Blick angelegentlich auf seine Stiefelspitzen zu richten.

„Seit wann verstehst du was von Antiquitäten" sagt Sirius erstaunt.

„Tu ich nicht" sage ich. „Aber von Antiquarien. Ein bisschen was zumindest."

„Und was haben jetzt Fische damit zu tun?" will Sirius wissen. Ich setze an, dann sehe ich, wie er grinst.

„Blödmann" sage ich.

„Was ist jetzt?" fragt Mundungus und hält die Hand auf.

„Vorsicht" drückt George zwischen den Zähnen heraus, und ein Wirbel von Schottenkaro gerät in meinen Blickwinkel.

Es funktioniert zuverlässig: erstaunlich, nach all den Jahren. Ich schiebe mich vor Sirius, er taucht in meinen Schatten und verstaut das Päckchen, während ich Minerva begrüße und ihr fröhliche Weihnachten wünsche. Sie mustert uns mit diesem Ich-weiß-ihr-habt-was-ausgefressen-Blick, und ich nehme sie mit in die Küche für einen Tee, damit die Herren ihre Geschäfte zu Ende bringen können. (Was hat mich verraten? Ein anerkannter Weihnachts-Agnostiker verteilt keine Festtagswünsche.)

Natürlich ist das Päckchen in meiner Tasche gelandet, nicht in seiner. Auch das erinnert fatal an früher.

(Ich bin wahrscheinlich der traurige Rekordhalter im Absitzen von Strafstunden wegen Mitführens verbotener Substanzen und Gegenstände, die mir nicht mal gehören: „Ich _musste_ es dir geben. Schulsprecher werden nicht auf dem Gang durchsucht." Ach nein?" Hundeaugen. Seufzen. Ende der Diskussion.)

Zwischen-Statistik am frühen Nachmittag:

Bestechungsversuche, um an das Passwort zu gelangen: Drei. Erfolglos. Hab nicht viel zu bieten, und meine Schokoladentrüffel geb ich nicht her. Lieber Mützchen bis Ostern.

Selbstgebastelte Passwortversuche: ziemlich viele. Sirius war kreativ. Es ist nicht Quidditch, nicht Motorrad, nicht Gassi, nicht Rentier, nicht Rauschebart und nicht Stille Nacht. Auch „Ich schwöre in aller Ernsthaftigkeit, dass ich nichts gutes im Schilde führe, sobald ich euch erwische" war nicht zielführend.

Mützchen-Zwischenfälle: Einer (unbedeutend). Zusammengebundene Zipfel unserer Mützchen stellten kein Problem dar, da Emilias Mützchen ja frei abnehmbar ist.

Versuche, mein Praxispensum stabloser Magie trotz vollem Haus und Weihnachtstrubel irgendwie unterzubringen: Einer. Der Glaselch, der eigentlich ein Rentier sein will, ist jetzt blau mit weißen Punkten, hoppelt auf dem Tisch herum und röhrt. Musste mich als Tierquäler beschimpfen lassen.

Oh, Leute. Stille Nacht? Keine Chance.


	6. Vom Himmel hoch

Ihr Lieben:

Mit ein paar Stunden Verspätung: das letzte Update dieser Story. Entschuldigt die Verspätung, Klein-Wölfchen hat gestern Abend beschlossen, die Grippe zu kriegen…

Hier kommt er aber, der rauschende Abschluss eines turbulenten Weihnachtsfestes in Nr. 12. Heute definitiv die letzte Folge (Weihnachten ist dann ja auch rum).

Bei mir geht es jetzt weiter im Oktobermond, der fertig werden soll, bevor es wieder Oktober ist… und falls nicht wieder mein Timing zusammen bricht, könnt ihr mit einem Update vor Mitte Januar rechnen.

Aufgemerkt: nach ein paar hundert Seiten Potterfiction nun also mein erster Harry, der mehr hat als ein Cameo. Hat Spaß gemacht, ich glaube fast, ich könnte mit der Figur warm werden.

Der Spruch auf dem Zettel ist übrigens von Henry Wadsworth Longfellow, amerikanischer Dichter, 19. Jh.

Es ist die Frage aufgetaucht, warum ich die Gruppe von Vertrauten um den Wolf als PACK bezeichne, nicht als RUDEL. Ich weiß, die aktuelle offizielle Bezeichnung für eine zusammengehörige Gruppe von Wölfen ist Rudel, aber Pack ist die alte, noch vor einigen hundert Jahren übliche Bezeichnung, die sich im Englischen, nicht aber im Deutschen erhalten hat. Im Deutschen ging die Bezeichnung auf eine Zusammenrottung zwielichtiger Menschen über („So ein Pack!" „Packt euch!" svw. „macht euch davon!"), und diese inhaltliche Beimischung von Düsterheit, Gefahr und moralischer Grenzwertigkeit hat mir enorm gefallen und erschien mir passend.

Und O MERLIN, nachdem ich gestern sträflicher Weise die Runde an alle vergessen habe, hole ich sie hiermit offiziell nach:

Eine Runde Safrannudeln, Sirupkuchen und Skelettelche für alle :o) und los geht es.

Disclaimer: Siehe Kapitel Eins.

**SECHS: VOM HIMMEL HOCH**

Sonntag, fünfundzwanzigster Dezember, abends.

Die Party erschüttert die Grundfesten von Nummer Zwölf.

Das größte Wohnzimmer, das Nummer Zwölf zu bieten hat, ist frei geräumt. Am Fenster steht ein deckenhoher Weihnachtsbaum, um den herum die Illusion von Schnee lautlos zu Boden sinkt (lautlos ist allerdings ein relativer Begriff: Verglichen mit dem Lautstärkepegel der Musik wäre die Zerschlagung des gesamten Black'schen Tafelporzellans eine lautlose Angelegenheit). Sie haben stundenlang daran herum dekoriert, und er sieht aus, als hätten sie sich schlussendlich doch nicht einigen können: ein bisschen rot-gold, ein bisschen silber-grün, ein paar Sachen, die einfach nur scheußlich sind (der blau gepunktete Glaselch zum Beispiel, das immer noch grinst und gerne ein Rentier wäre). Unter der Decke dreht sich eine verspiegelte Discokugel, etwas, das ich seit den Partys der Achtziger nicht mehr zu sehen bekommen (und auch nicht vermisst) habe. Die Reste vom Mittagessen und diverse andere Essbarkeiten sind auf einem Tisch an der Seite angerichtet, und die vereinzelten Fruchtstückchen, die im Punsch schwimmen, sind weniger Geschmacksträger als eine Entschuldigung dafür, Feuerwhiskey vergleichsweise unverdünnt zu konsumieren. Zumindest wurde die Schüssel mit einer Alterssperre versehen. Die unbeaufsichtigt herumstehenden gefüllten Gläser allerdings nicht, und es braucht nur Sekundenbruchteile, bis Fred und George diese Lücke im Sicherheitsnetz entdeckt haben.

Dumbledore lässt sich kurz blicken, bevor er wieder seinen Verpflichtungen in Hogwarts nachkommt, und verteilt Partyhütchen und Weihnachtskracher.

„Nein, danke, Professor" sage ich. „Weder das eine noch das andere."

Mundungus bleibt und macht es sich neben der Schüssel bequem, und Daedalus Diggle erscheint mit Emmeline Vance, sie haben sich offenbar auf einer anderen Party bereits aufgewärmt („Nein" sage ich. „Kein Hütchen für mich. Das alberne Mützchen reicht mir."). Tonks wirbelt durch mein Blickfeld, sie ist weißblond-langhaarig heute und trägt ein kompromittierend kurzes rotes Röckchen mit weißem Pelzrand zu ihren Springerstiefeln. Sirius ist ihr auf den Fersen mit seinem Jägerblick, aber sie ist offenbar schwerer zu kriegen als die üblichen Hasen und lässt ihm nicht mehr als den schmalen Triumph eines flüchtigen Kusses hinter dem Weihnachtsbaum. Dann erscheint Moody, dessen Image gefestigt genug ist, dass niemand ihm ein Hütchen anbietet, und ich geselle mich zu ihm, um herauszufinden, ob er wegen meines Rosier-Engagements immer noch eingeschnappt ist. Er ist, aber das wird in dem Augenblick bedeutungslos, als Emilia zu mir kommt und ihre Arme um mich legt. Sie hat den Punsch probiert, entnehme ich dem Glanz ihrer Augen und dem feuchten Kuss, der irgendwo zwischen Oberlippe und Nase landet.

„Du siehst toll aus" flüstert sie. „Wenn du nicht schon meiner wärest, würd' ich dich sofort angraben."

„Oh" sage ich. „Danke. Ich hoffe, nicht nur wegen der Robe."

„Aber klar" sagt sie. „Ich würde denken, du wärest ein reicher Reinblüter, und eine gute Partie."

„Ein Blick auf meine Schuhe würde dich eines Besseren belehren" mache ich sie aufmerksam, und sie lacht.

„Natürlich nicht wegen der Robe" sagt sie. „Du hattest deine Kameljacke an, als ich mich in dich verliebt habe. Das ist wohl Beweis genug, dass es mir auf die Verpackung nicht so ankommt."

„Was hast du gegen die Kameljacke" sage ich, und sie sagt „Nichts Wirksames" und lacht.

Wir küssen uns verstohlen, und Moody schnaubt und geht, um den Punsch auf eventuelle Verstöße gegen die Sicherheitsvorschriften zu überprüfen.

Der Nachwuchs hat sich eine Tanzfläche in der Mitte des Raumes eingerichtet, und in der Betrachtung fühle ich mich schrecklich alt. Sie haben eine Menge Spaß mit einer Hardrock-Version von _Jingle Bells._ Sirius, der seine Versuche mit Tonks hinter dem Weihnachtsbaum aufgegeben hat, ist mittendrin, den Generationsgraben locker überspringend und offensichtlich dabei, seinen verstaubten Ruf als Weltklasse-Luftgitarrenspieler wieder zu beleben. Ich sehe nach Harry: er hält sich am Rand und lächelt müde.

„Hast du Mollys Birnenkuchen probiert?" fragt mich Emilia. „Er ist toll."

„Gleich" sage ich und küsse ihre erhitzte Stirn. „Ich will nur zuerst ein Wort mit Harry wechseln."

„Gut" sagt sie und wiegt sich leicht im Takt von _Jingle Bells._

Harry ist auf dem Weg zur Tür. Die Geräuschkulisse macht es sinnlos, ihn zu rufen, also folge ich ihm – und hole ihn schneller als erwartet ein, als die Tür vor ihm unvermutet auffliegt. Eine hohe, dunkle Gestalt erscheint im Türrahmen. Harry weicht zurück.

Ich sehe, wie dünne Lippen ein abfälliges „Potter" formen.

Die Raumtemperatur sinkt auf südlicher Polarkreis, Schneesturm.

_Jingle Bells _erstirbt.

Ich bin hinter Harry und lege ihm die Hände auf die Schulter. Er ist fast so groß wie ich mittlerweile, deshalb schiebe ich ihn ein wenig zur Seite.

„Severus" sage ich. „Was für eine Überraschung! Komm doch rein."

„He!" sagt George empört in die Stille. „Was ist mit der Musik…oh."

„Huh" höre ich Sirius. „Da wurden wir doch glatt bei einer nicht genehmigten Party erwischt. Ich schätze, das gibt hundertfünfzig Punkte von Gryffindor und sechs Wochen Nachsitzen."

„Für dich lebenslänglich, Black" sagt Severus, und Ewiges Eis liegt in seiner Stimme, zu kalt, um noch zu klirren.

„Mach die Musik wieder an" sage ich.

„Ach" sagt er. „Musik sollte das gewesen sein?"

„Ja" sage ich. „Bitte. Sie wird mehrheitlich gewünscht."

Ein Wink mit dem Zauberstab, den er gut verborgen im Ärmel hat, und die _Weird Sisters_ nehmen ihr Geschäft wieder auf.

„Komm doch rein" sage ich zu ihm. „Oder mach zumindest die Tür frei."

„Der Schulleiter versicherte mir, Nummer Zwölf sei ruhig und verlassen bis auf die beiden Dauerbewohner und Mundungus Fletcher, mit dem ich etwas abzuwickeln habe" sagt Severus, und es liegt eine versteckte Tötungsabsicht in seinen Worten.

„Wann hat er das gesagt?" frage ich.

„Soeben" sagt Severus. „Ich traf ihn in der Großen Halle. Er stieg gerade aus dem Kamin."

„Tja" sage ich und kann einfach nicht, ich kann mir das Grinsen einfach nicht verkneifen. „Da hat er dich wohl ins Messer laufen lassen."

Wir verstopfen immer noch die Tür: Harry will raus, Severus will nicht rein, und ich will nicht länger auf der Schwelle stehen. Ich ziehe Severus am Ärmel in den Raum, obwohl ich weiß, wie sehr er es hasst, berührt zu werden, und gebe Harry einen sanften Schubs. Er ist durch die Tür verschwunden, ehe ich ihm sagen kann, dass ich ihn später… egal.

Severus reißt seinen Ärmel aus meiner Hand und verwendet eine konzentrierte Minute darauf, seine schneeweißen Manschetten und samtschwarzen Gewandfalten zu sortieren, die ich nicht näherungsweise in Unordnung gebracht habe.

„Erkläre mir den tieferen Sinn der Veranstaltung" sagt er.

„Na ja" sage ich. „Es ist Weihnachten. Nicht mal dir kann das entgangen sein, oder?"

„Partys wie diese sind ein sinnfreier und unnötiger Muggelbrauch" sagt er.

„Sinn- und zweckfreie Vergnügungen sind eine kulturschaffende menschliche Eigenart" sage ich. „Wenn ich auch nicht alles, was in diesem Raum statt findet, als Kultur bezeichnen würde."

Er sieht von seinen Manschetten auf und fixiert mich.

„Du weißt, dass dieses Mützchen dir den letzten Rest Würde raubt, der dir möglicherweise noch anhaftet" sagt er.

„Es ist das Erkennungszeichen des Packs" sage ich grinsend. „Würde hat rein gar nichts damit zu tun. Auch eines?"

„Wage es" zischt er.

„Punsch?" sage ich. „Keks? Ein Tänzchen?"

„Severus!" rettet mich Emilia vor dem unglücklichen Schicksal, an Ort und Stelle eingedampft zu werden. „Na, das ist mal eine Überraschung! Wie schön! Kommen Sie doch rein!" Sie nimmt ihn bei den Schultern, zieht ihn zu sich herunter und drückt ihm ein Küsschen auf die blasse Wange. Er steht versteinert.

„Ich bin weiter drin, als ich je sein wollte" sagt er.

Sie sehen sich an.

„Fröhliche Weihnachten" sagt sie und strahlt. „Ich hab' auch ein Geschenk für Sie."

Ich versetze der Tür einen Stoß, dass sie hinter ihm ins Schloss fällt, während Emilia von der anderen Seite des Raumes ein glitzerndes Päckchen herbei zaubert. Ein Blick über die Schulter sagt mir, dass mein Einschreiten in Sachen Punsch nötig wäre, der von Sirius gerade großzügig an Ginny und Ron verteilt wird, aber dann andererseits bin ich nicht der einzige verantwortungsvolle Erwachsene in diesem Raum und gerade sehr damit beschäftigt, mein Revier gegen wandernde packlose Einzelwölfe zu verteidigen.

Ich baue mich hinter Emilia auf, diskret, wie ich hoffe, aber unmissverständlich.

„Ich stehe solchen Weihnachtspraktiken sehr reserviert gegenüber" sagt Severus und schaut auf das Päckchen in seiner Hand hinunter, als erwarte er jeden Augenblick dessen Verwandlung in eine Kröte. Ich registriere, dass er weder minutenlang seine Robe in Ordnung bringen musste, nachdem Emilia ihn angefasst hatte, noch er offenbar die Notwendigkeit sah, Worte wie „lächerlich", „abstoßend" oder „entwürdigend" in seiner Konversation mit ihr unterzubringen.

„Dann betrachten Sie's als ein Jahresende-Freundschaftsgeschenk" schlägt sie vor. „Jetzt machen Sie's schon auf."

„Ich habe kein Geschenk für Sie" sagt er und wirkt ein wenig verunsichert.

„Damit war auch nicht zu rechnen" sagt sie. „Immerhin haben Sie meine schöne Weihnachtsdeko im Büro abgebrannt."

„Ich hielt sie für einen Schülerstreich" sagt er.

„Das macht's nicht besser" sagt sie und grinst.

„War nicht ohnehin der Zweck des Arrangements, Flammen zu emittieren?" fragt er.

„Man brennt üblicherweise nur die Kerzen ab, nicht den ganzen Adventskranz" sagt sie.

„Ich entschuldige mich" sagt er steif. „Es war nicht meine Absicht, etwas zu zerstören, das sich explizit in Ihrem Besitz befindet."

„Hör auf zu flirten" sage ich zu ihm, „oder ich verpasse dir ein Mützchen."

Er bedenkt mich mit einem vernichtenden Blick. Ich sage „Rrrr" und zeige die Zähne.

„Sie sind sicher, dass ich nicht mit tätlichen Angriffen rechnen muss, wenn ich das hier auspacke?" sagt er zu Emilia.

„Im Zweifelsfall werde ich mich heldinnenenhaft dazwischen werfen" verspricht sie.

Er reißt das Papier auf, öffnet die Schachtel und holt die Glaskugel heraus. Durch die Bewegung ist der Nebel bereits frei gesetzt und wirbelt durch den Hohlraum.

„Erklären Sie den Verwendungszweck" sagt er und dreht die Kugel in seinen Händen.

„Entspannung" sagt sie. „Auslösen positiver Empfindungen. Stressabbau."

„Wie Sie zu der Einschätzung gelangen, ich könnte eine Infusion _positiver Empfindungen_ benötigen, ist mir ein Rätsel" sagt er. „Trotzdem danke."

„Gern geschehen" sagt sie und strahlt wieder. „Und jetzt kommen Sie. Trinken wir einen Punsch zusammen."

„Ich plane nicht, meinen Aufenthalt über ein kurzes Treffen mit Fletcher hinaus auszudehnen" sagt er reserviert.

„Das trifft sich" sagt sie. „Wo der Punsch ist, ist auch Fletcher. Kommen Sie."

oooOOOooo

Die Küche ist dunkel und still. Ich lege mein Stablicht neben mir auf die Spüle. Meine Hand brennt wie Feuer, und ich beeile mich, den durchtränkten Verband abzuwickeln. Desinfizierende Wirkung hin oder her, der vollflächige Kontakt mit dem Punsch wird die Heilung nicht gerade beschleunigen. Ich fluche zwischen zusammen gebissenen Zähnen. Die unterste Lage des Verbandsstoffes klebt an der Wunde und an den Resten der Haut. Ich überlege, ob mir ein passender Zauber zu dem Thema einfällt, als jemand hinter mir sich räuspert. Ich zucke so heftig zusammen, dass ein Teil des Problems sich von selbst löst (leider zusammen mit einigen angrenzenden Hautpartien. Aua.)

„Harry" sage ich und versuche, meine Stimme gerade zu halten. „Was sitzt du hier im Dunkeln?"

„Nur so" sagt er und taucht neben mir im Kegel meines Stablichtes auf. „Mir war nicht nach Party." Er hat die Hände in den Hosentaschen, die Schultern hoch gezogen und erinnert mich sehr an seinen Vater.

„Halten Sie's unter Wasser" sagt er und dreht mir den Kaltwasserhahn auf. „Was ist denn passiert?"

„Daedalus hat den Punsch umgeworfen" sage ich, „und ich war nicht schnell genug."

„Oh" sagt er.

Ich halte die Hand unters Wasser, und der stechende Schmerz dort, wo die Wunde neu aufgerissen ist, verwandelt sich in ein flächiges Pulsieren. Mir ist ein bisschen schlecht. Langsam lösen sich die Reste des Verbandes.

„Du könntest Licht machen" sage ich, „wenn es dich nicht stört."

„Nein" sagt er. „Stört mich nicht."

Die altmodischen Gaslampen fauchen und flackern. Harrys Gesicht ist blass im gelblichen Licht. Er stellt sich neben mich an die Spüle und starrt ins Leere, während ich die Reste meines Verbandes beseitige, das Wasser zudrehe und in der Schublade nach einem sauberen Tuch suche.

„Es tut mir leid" sagt er und deutet vage auf meine Hand.

„Aber du kannst doch nichts dafür" sage ich.

„Ich weiß nicht" sagt er und seufzt. Ich spüre, wie er kämpft.

„Gibst du mir mal den Verbandskasten?" sage ich. „Hinter dir, im Schrank."

Harry tut, wie ihm geheißen, und kramt das Gewünschte hervor. Seine Bewegungen sind linkisch, wie die eines Jungen, der in zu kurzer Zeit zu viel gewachsen ist. Er hat sich verändert seit meinem einzelnen, glorreichen Jahr in Hogwarts, er hat das Kind abgestreift, aber findet sich im Mann noch nicht zurecht, und eine Last liegt auf seinen Schultern, die dort nicht sein sollte. Er sieht mir zu, wie ich einen neuen Verband anlege, und klebt mir ein Pflaster über das Ende der Bandage.

„Schade, dass Sie nicht mehr in Hogwarts sind" sagt er. „Wir vermissen Sie alle."

„Das freut mich zu hören" sage ich. „Auch wenn's natürlich traurig ist."

„Tränke ist jetzt ein richtig cooles Fach" sagt er. „Aber Verteidigung ist der Horror. Letzte Woche hat er eine Schattenschlange auf Parvati los gelassen. Hermione hat sie gebannt, weil sie so geschrieen hat – Parvati, nicht Hermione – und wir haben zwanzig Punkte Abzug gekriegt, weil sie sich eingemischt hat."

„Ich bin sicher, er hat niemanden ernsthaft gefährdet" sage ich vorsichtig. Mit (wenn auch ehemaligen) Schülern über (wenn auch ehemalige) Kollegen zu sprechen ist immer eine unangenehme Sache. „Professor Snape ist sehr pflichtbewusst… und… gewissenhaft."

„Ist er noch oben?" fragt Harry.

„Ja" sage ich. „Emilia… Professor Liguster… ist gerade zum zwölften Mal dabei, ihm Punsch aufzunötigen."

„So lange sie ihm kein Weihnachtsmützchen aufnötigt" sagt Harry, und wir sehen uns an und arbeiten beide gegen ein verräterisches Grinsen.

„Trinken wir einen Tee zusammen?" frage ich.

„Sie müssen nicht hier bleiben" sagt er. „Nur weil ich lieber hier unten herum hänge. Sie können gerne wieder rauf zur Party."

„Es ist umgekehrt" sage ich. „Ich würde gern ein bisschen hier… _herum hängen_, wenn es dich nicht stört."

„Mögen Sie die Party nicht?"

„Es ist eine Siriusparty" sage ich. „Ich bin da nur sehr bedingt kompatibel."

„Er hat bestimmt gedacht, er tut mir einen Gefallen" sagt Harry und seufzt. „Er war so begeistert. Ich konnte ihn irgendwie nicht stoppen."

„Das ist eine seiner anstrengenden Eigenarten" sage ich. „Er _ist_ nicht zu stoppen, wenn er einmal beschlossen hat, was gut für einen anderen ist."

Ich setze Teewasser auf, und er hilft mir bei einigen ungeschickt-einhändigen Handgriffen.

„Er weiß es aber nicht" sagt er und sieht mich nicht an. Er nimmt Teebeutel aus der Schachtel und wickelt sich den Faden um den Finger. „Was gut für mich ist. Woher denn auch. Er kennt mich doch gar nicht."

„Und er leidet darunter" sage ich. „Er sagte kürzlich zu mir, er könnte es sich nicht verzeihen, praktisch dein gesamtes Leben verpasst zu haben."

„Das ist doch Quatsch" sagt Harry. „Ich sage doch nicht, dass er etwas dafür kann."

„Eine weitere anstrengende Eigenart" sage ich. „Er funktioniert zumeist nicht nach den Regeln der Vernunft."

„Komisch" sagt Harry. „Irgendwie setze ich das aber voraus, bei einem Erwachsenen."

Die Loyalität verbietet mir, ihm zu sagen, dass ich für meinen Teil längst aufgehört habe, Sirius als einen Erwachsenen zu betrachten (zumindest nicht unter meiner Definition, die tatsächlich etwas mit Vernunft und Selbstkontrolle zu tun hat).

„Er liebt dich" sage ich statt dessen. „Sehr. Er würde alles für dich tun. Am liebsten natürlich, auf einen Schlag alles ausgleichen, was in deinem Leben bisher schief gelaufen ist."

„Aber warum?" sagt er. „Warum liebt er mich, wo er mich doch gar nicht kennt? Er überschüttet mich, und ich weiß gar nicht so genau, warum. Manchmal denke ich, es geht gar nicht um mich, sondern nur um meinen Vater."

„Es ist nur natürlich, dass wir deinen Vater in dir sehen" sage ich und bemerke, dass das Eis unter meinen Füßen dünner wird. Ich bin nicht sonderlich gut darin, Gespräche zu führen. Ich kann so diplomatisch sein, aus nichts als Angst vor Verletzungen, dass danach niemand mehr weiß, was ich eigentlich gesagt habe, nicht mal ich selbst.

„Es wäre einfacher, wenn du ihm nicht so ähnlich sehen würdest" füge ich hinzu und ringe mir ein Lächeln ab.

„Ja" sagt er. „Nur dass ich den gar nicht kenne, mit dem ich da verglichen werde."

„Niemand vergleicht dich" leugne ich das Offensichtliche, aber er fällt nicht drauf rein.

„Doch" sagt er. „Er tut es. Manchmal schaut er mich an, und so durch mich hindurch, und nickt und denkt sich was, und dann merke ich, dass es in dem Augenblick nichts mit mir zu tun hat."

„Vielleicht…" sage ich. „Versteh mich nicht falsch – ich will mich keinesfalls entziehen oder etwas, aber du solltest dieses Gespräch mit ihm führen, nicht mit mir."

„Mit Ihnen fällt es mir aber leichter" sagt er, und entgegen meinem erklärten Willen sehe ich den sturen Willen seines Vaters in seinen Augen.

„Ich denke, Sie können gut verstehen, was ich meine" sagt er. „Wie man sich fühlt, wenn man danach beurteilt wird, was man ist. Nicht, wer man ist."

„Ja" sage ich. „Wenngleich sich diese Beurteilung bei mir überwiegend negativ auswirkt."

„Negativ oder positiv, das macht doch keinen Unterschied" sagt er ungeduldig, und ich verzichte auf die Bemerkung, dass es sehr wohl einen Unterschied macht, ob sich Der Junge Der Es Überlebt Hat oder ein alternder Werwolf auf einen Job bewirbt. Ich glaube zu verstehen, worum es ihm geht.

„Du befürchtest, Sirius könnte dich nur lieben, so lange er in dir eine Art von wieder auferstandenem James sieht" wage ich den Vorstoß.

„So ähnlich" sagt Harry. Das Wasser kocht, und er nimmt den Kessel vom Herd und gießt den Tee auf.

„Ich nehme an, es ist schwierig, die Rolle von jemandem zu übernehmen, den man nicht mal gekannt hat" sage ich.

„Ich hab' da gar keine Lust drauf" sagt Harry. „Mein Vater war sicher toll, aber ich bin nicht mein Vater. Ich wäre gern – einfach mal Harry. Nicht der verdammte Junge, der es verdammt noch mal überlebt hat. Und auch nicht der Sohn von James und Lilly. Verstehen Sie?"

„Ja" sage ich. „Nur zu gut."

„Ich hab' mir das echt nicht ausgesucht" sagt er.

„Falls es dich tröstet" sage ich, „du bist diesbezüglich so vollständig normal wie jeder andere Fünfzehnjährige. Jeder kommt mal an den Punkt, an dem er sich mit Rollenerwartungen auseinander setzen muss. Der einzige Unterschied ist, dass deine Rollen ein wenig – origineller – sind, als die des üblichen Fünfzehnjährigen. Aber die Mechanismen sind die gleichen. Ich hatte mal eine Phase in der sechsten Klasse, in der ich absichtlich schlechte Noten geschrieben habe. Ich hatte es einfach unendlich satt, immer der Streber und Alleswisser zu sein."

„Tatsächlich?" sagt Harry erstaunt.

„Es war eine kurze Phase" sage ich. „Sie dauerte nur über zwei oder drei Klassenarbeiten. Ich musste dann feststellen, dass eine Fünf in Arithmantik mich mehr frustriert als die spitzen Bemerkungen von ein paar Mitschülern. Aber für meine Verhältnisse war das eine Revolution. Und die Erkenntnis daraus war sehr wichtig für mich."

„Hm" sagt Harry.

„Holst du bitte Tassen aus dem Schrank? Hier oben. Mir bitte die blaue."

„Zucker?"

„Ja, bitte."

„Sie meinen also, ich soll einfach zu ihm gehen und ihm sagen, dass er mich nicht für meinen Vater halten soll?"

„Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass es einfach ist" sage ich. „Aber wenn die Idee dir gut erscheint, dann mach es. Sirius verkraftet schon ein paar Wahrheiten."

Ich fummele mit links die Teebeutel aus der Kanne, während Harry sichtbar angestrengt nachdenkt.

„Okay" sagt er schließlich. „Mal sehen. Darf ich Sie noch was fragen?"

„Nur zu" sage ich.

„Haben Sie schon mal jemanden gebissen?"

Die Teebeutel rutschen zwischen meinen Fingern durch und fallen platschend in die Kanne zurück.

„Nein" sage ich. „Ich glaube nicht."

„Aber ganz sicher sind Sie nicht?"

„Du weißt, dass ich keine Erinnerung an den Wolf habe, ohne den Wolfsbann" sage ich und zwinge meine Stimme zur Normalität. „Ich habe immer getan, was ich konnte, aber es gibt einige wenige Nächte, in denen es mir vielleicht nicht vollständig gelungen ist, alle Gefahrenquellen auszuschalten."

„Sie können also nicht hundertprozentig sicher sein, dass da draußen nicht irgendwo jemand herumläuft, der von Ihnen gebissen wurde?"

„Es besteht eine statistische Wahrscheinlichkeit" sage ich. „Wenn auch eine sehr geringe."

„Ja" sagt er. „Und wie kommen Sie damit klar?"

„Warum fragst du?"

Er zuckt die Schultern und schaut mich an.

„Ehrlich gesagt, gar nicht" sage ich. „Ich verdränge den Gedanken. Ich kann nichts mehr tun, um den Sachverhalt zu klären, und es würde mich wahnsinnig machen, immer wieder darüber nachzudenken."

„Ich habe vielleicht Mr. Weasley gebissen" sagt er und vergräbt die Hände in den Taschen seiner Jeans.

Mir fehlt plötzlich die Stimme.

„Was" sage ich heiser. „Wie kommst du denn darauf?"

„Mein Traum" sagt er. „Oder was immer es war. Ich habe nicht nur gesehen, wie es passiert ist. Ich war die Schlange. Ich wollte eigentlich nur vorbei an ihm, aber dann war er wach – es war so eine Art – Notwehr – und ich habe das Blut geschmeckt und alles."

„Du meine Güte" sage ich. „Weiß jemand davon? Sirius?"

„Nein" sagt Harry. „Ich hab' versucht, es ihm zu erklären. Hat irgendwie nicht funktioniert. Und vorher hab' ich nichts gesagt, weil – was soll ich sagen? He, Ron, ich glaube, ich habe deinen Dad gebissen?"

„Völlig verständlich" sage ich und verstecke meine Ratlosigkeit.

„Was, wenn ich's gewesen bin?" sagt er.

„Du warst es nicht" sage ich. „Du warst in deinem Bett in Hogwarts. Du kannst nicht an zwei Orten gleichzeitig sein."

„Aber ich habe es geträumt, und gleichzeitig ist es passiert" sagt er. „Vielleicht war ja nur mein Körper in Hogwarts, und mein Geist war in der Schlange – oder so ähnlich."

„Selbst wenn" sage ich. „Du darfst dir keinesfalls die Schuld geben. Du kannst nichts dafür. Bestimmt nicht."

„So wenig wie Sie, wenn Sie jemanden beißen?" sagt er.

„Wenn ich jemanden beiße, habe ich es zuvor an der Sicherheit fehlen lassen" sage ich. „Und das wäre mir in dem Fall vorzuwerfen. Wenn jemand dich – telepathisch – entführt, deinen Geist manipuliert, oder sonst etwas, ist dir nichts vorzuwerfen, denn du konntest nicht damit rechnen und dich auch nicht angemessen wehren."

Er sieht mich an.

„Noch nicht" sage ich, denn mir ist gerade ein Gedanke gekommen.

„Was meinen Sie?" sagt er.

„Ich habe da so eine Idee, wie wir solche Zwischenfälle künftig vermeiden können" sage ich. „Dir ein Instrument geben, wie du dich zur Wehr setzen kannst. Eine Art Schutzwall."

„Wie denn?" fragt er neugierig.

„Lass mich mal ein bisschen brüten" sage ich. „Ich muss mit ein paar Leuten darüber sprechen. Ich bin selber kein Fachmann auf diesem Gebiet."

Ich sage ihm nicht, dass die Lösung, wenn es denn eine ist, ihm nicht schmecken wird. Ebenso wenig wie dem anderen Beteiligten. Es werden ein paar Schatten zu überspringen sein.

„Stückchen Schokolade?" sage ich.

oooOOOooo

Der letzte Erbe des noblen und altehrwürdigen Hauses der Black drückt sich frierend auf dem Balkon rum und raucht eine Zigarette. Ich nehme gleich eine Decke vom Sofa und zu ihm hinaus, als ich ihn durch die von der Partyhitze beschlagene Scheibe sehe.

Die Luft ist kalt und so klar, wie die Großstadt und mein rauchender Freund es zulassen. Es ist still, sobald ich die Tür hinter mir schließe. Das Haus ist umgeben mit Silenciozaubern: die Mauern sind regelrecht damit durchzogen, und sie schlucken sogar den Lärm einer Siriusparty.

„Na" sagt er und grinst mich an, von einem Fuß auf den anderen tretend. „Partykneifer. Ich dachte, du wolltest nur schnell den Verband wechseln."

„Ich hatte noch einen Tee" sage ich und lege ihm die Decke um die Schultern. „Jedem sein Suchtverhalten."

„Ja" sagt er grinsend und schnippt Asche über das Geländer. „Ganz blöde Angewohnheit. Solltest mal damit aufhören, bei Gelegenheit."

„Ich überleg's mir" sage ich, und er rückt näher und legt mir die Hälfte der Decke um die Schultern. Er riecht nach Rauch und nach süßem Rasierwasser, und seine Hände sind ganz weiß vor Kälte.

„Harry gesehen?" fragt er. „Er ist vor einer ganzen Weile verschwunden."

„Ja" sage ich. „Ich habe meine Suchtgewohnheiten auf ihn übertragen."

„Was?"

„Er hat mir beim Tee Gesellschaft geleistet."

„Ach so." Er schüttelt den Kopf. „Es ist eine der besten Partys, die Nummer Zwölf je gesehen hat, und er verpasst sie. Was ist los mit ihm?"

„Vielleicht ist er ein Partykneifer" sage ich.

„Quatsch" sagt Sirius. „Harry doch nicht. Das wär' ja ganz was neues."

„Harry" sage ich vorsichtig. „Harry. Nicht James."

Es ist eine Art Versuchsballon, wie weit ich das Thema verfolgen kann, denn Harrys Botschaft ist mir dringend: Sirius bricht ein, und ich kann nichts verfolgen.

„James" sagt er, legt den Kopf in den Nacken und lässt Rauch ausströmen. Seine Augen glänzen, aber nicht vor Freude. „Der gute alte Jamesie. Weißt du, als ich über die Party nachdachte, war ich mir gar nicht sicher, ob ich ohne ihn überhaupt eine anständige Party schmeißen kann."

„Frag deine Gäste" sage ich und bringe vorsichtig meine Schulter gegen seine. „Ich nehme an, aus ihrer Sicht ist dir das prima gelungen."

Es tröstet ihn nicht. „Es ist so unfair" sagt er. „Dass er alles verpassen muss. Harry ist ein großartiger Junge. Klug, und anständig, und so tapfer mit allem, was er mitmachen muss. Und James hat nicht einmal erlebt, wie er laufen lernt. Weißt du noch? Er hatte gerade begonnen, sich in meinem Fell hoch zu ziehen. Er war kurz davor, alleine stehen zu können."

„Ich erinnere mich" sage ich, obwohl ich es nicht tue. Es waren die Zeiten – kurz davor – in denen ich nicht mehr gern gesehen war im idyllischen Godric's Hollow.

„Er hat ihm nicht mal Fahrradfahren beibringen können" sagt Sirius, und eine dünne glitzernde Spur läuft über seine Wange. „Und fliegen auch nicht. Teufel! Harry ist ein begnadeter Flieger, und er weiß nichts davon."

Ich weiß nicht mehr, was ich sagen soll. Ich bin ein bisschen aufgebraucht in Sachen Trost. James ist ein wiederkehrender Gast in Nummer Zwölf. Er fehlt mir auch, und Lilly fehlt mir, und auch Peter fehlt mir, der alte Peter, der von früher, mit seiner bedächtigen Art und dem versteckten Humor und seiner Bereitschaft, für James den Kopf hin zu halten aus reiner Loyalität und im Zweifelsfall ohne zu wissen, worum es überhaupt geht. Aber ich wünschte, wir könnten die Toten in Ruhe lassen, oder sie uns. Sirius zu trösten ermüdet mich auf eine Art, die ich unschön finde und kleingeistig. Ich tröste ihn mit dem bitteren Beigeschmack der Gewissheit, dass er tauschen würde, wenn er könnte: James zurück unter die Lebenden und mich unter sechs Fuß Erde und eine Steinplatte. Mit Bedauern, sicher, aber ohne zu zögern: „Das siehst du doch ein, Moony, oder? _Harry_ braucht schließlich seinen _Vater_." Was mich am meisten erschreckt ist der Gedanke, dass ich es vielleicht sogar einsehen würde. Ich sehe alles ein, wenn man es mir nur lange genug erklärt.

Es gibt ein Foto von uns vieren. Alle sehen zu James, nur ich sehe zu Sirius.

„Ich glaube, ich werde nie darüber weg kommen" sagt er, und es klingt wie ein finsterer Entschluss.

„Es fühlt sich gelegentlich so an" sage ich. „Das ist völlig in Ordnung."

Er seufzt und wischt sich mit dem Ärmel übers Gesicht. Die brennende Zigarette, die er dabei in der Hand hält, geht so nah an meinem Gesicht vorbei, dass ich meine, versengtes Haar zu riechen. Ich nehme sie ihm aus der Hand, sie ist ohnehin herunter gebrannt, und werfe sie übers Geländer. Sie zieht einen Bogen wie eine winzige, rötliche Sternschnuppe und verglüht wie eine solche irgendwo unten auf dem Asphalt.

„He" sagt er. „Meine Kippe!"

„Sie war zu Ende" sage ich.

„Das ist Ansichtssache" sagt er und schaut übers Geländer nach unten, als könnte er sie dort irgendwo leuchten sehen.

„Ich hab' außerdem was besseres" sage ich, denn mir ist das silbrige Päckchen in meiner Hosentasche wieder eingefallen. Ich ziehe es heraus und halte es ihm unter die Nase. Ich würde alles tun, um Sirius aufzuheitern, auch wenn es die Verabreichung bewusstseinsverändernder Substanzen beinhaltet.

„Moony" sagt er und strahlt, „du bist der Beste."

„Aha" sage ich.

Er nimmt mir das Päckchen aus der Hand und wickelt das silbrige Papier ab. Darin ist eine transparente Tüte, und darin…

Er öffnet die Tüte, riecht am Inhalt und verzieht das Gesicht.

„Teufel" sagt er, „wenn das Gras sein soll, ist es das schlechteste, das ich jemals in Händen hatte."

Ich rieche ebenfalls. Der Wolf heult, obwohl er eigentlich schon fest geschlafen hat.

„Schafskraut" sage ich angewidert. „Wenn ich du wäre, ich würd's nicht rauchen."

„Was ist das für ein Zeug?"

„Bestandteil des Wolfsbann. Ich nehme an, es war das, was Mundungus für Severus besorgt hat."

„Das heißt…" sagt Sirius und macht große Augen.

„Ja, Sir" sage ich. „Severus hat dein Gras."

„Ist er noch da?" sagt Sirius und reckt den Hals, um durch die beschlagene Scheibe ins Innere zu sehen. „Mein schönes Gras! Es gehört mir! Ich habe dafür bezahlt!"

„Und wie viel, will ich gar nicht wissen" sage ich. „Aber ein Glück, vor allem für Severus, dass wir den Tausch bemerkt haben. Es gibt da ein Netz aus Alarmzaubern, die heftig anschlagen, wenn jemand versucht, verbotene Substanzen aufs Schulgelände zu bringen."

„Tatsächlich?" sagt Sirius interessiert.

„Wurde vor einigen Jahren nachgerüstet" sage ich. „Es gab da wohl eine hässliche Affäre mit einem Schulhof-Dealer."

„Und was… meinst du… passiert, wenn es anschlägt?"

„Alarm" sage ich sanft. „Petrificus, und automatische Benachrichtigung des Schulleiters und des Hausmeisters. Langwierige und unangenehme Untersuchung, bestimmt."

„Hm" sagt Sirius.

„Vor allem, stell dir vor, ausgerechnet ein Hauslehrer wird damit erwischt" sage ich.

„Teuflisch, teuflisch" sagt Sirius.

„Und so genial" sage ich.

Sirius zieht die Decke enger um uns, während ich die Tüte ungeschickt mit einer Hand verschließe und in der Tasche meiner viel zu guten Robe verstaue.

„Kann ja mal passieren, dass man was vergisst" sagt er und grinst sehr vergnügt.

„Genau" sage ich. „In all dem Stress."

„Wird das Zeug eigentlich einbehalten, oder was passiert damit?"

„Rechne mal nicht damit, dass man es dir zurück gibt."

„Auch egal" sagt er und legt den Arm unter der Decke um meine Schulter. „Das ist es mir wert. Mundungus kann mir ein andermal wieder was besorgen."

„Aber nicht für den Dorian Grey."

„Versprochen."

„Auch nicht für die Shakespeare-Gesamtausgabe. Und nicht die rote Ausgabe des Herrn der Ringe."

„Ist ja gut."

„Und nicht Dr. Jekyll und Mr. Hyde."

„Ja. Mach mir eine Liste."

„Und bloß, um Himmels Willen, nicht die Utopia von Thomas Morus. Die ist aus dem achtzehnten Jahrhundert und vermutlich noch mehr wert als der Dorian Grey."

„Geh mir nicht auf die Nerven, Moony."

„Zeig mir einfach jedes Buch, bevor du es Mundungus überlässt."

„Von mir aus" sagt er und verdreht die Augen, und ich grinse.

„Du machst das nur, um mich zu ärgern" sagt er.

„Würde ich nie" sage ich. „Mir geht's rein um die Bücher."

„Biest" sagt er. „Aber ich liebe dich trotzdem."

„Wie schön" sage ich.

„Glückliches neues Jahr, Moony" sagt er und verpasst mir einen schmatzenden Kuss auf die Wange. Ich kann nicht ausweichen: die gemeinsame Decke erweist sich als Falle.

„Wir sind erst bei Weihnachten" sage ich und wische mir demonstrativ mit dem Deckenzipfel über die Wange. „Silvester kommt erst noch."

„Weiß ich doch" sagt er. „Ich wollte aber der erste sein, der dir das wünscht."

„Gratulation" sage ich. „Du bist der erste. Danke, und gleichfalls."

„Es wird ein großartiges Jahr" sagt er, und seine Augen leuchten. „Wir werden den Krieg gewinnen. Ich werde irgendeine großartige Tat vollbringen, und sie werden mich als Kriegsheld feiern. Mein Ruf wird wiederhergestellt. Gringott's rückt endlich mein Vermögen raus, und dann sprengen wir diese fürchterliche Hütte und bauen ein tolles neues Haus. Hell, mit Fenstern, die bis zum Boden gehen, und einem riesigen Garten. Wir machen hohe Mauern drum herum, dann müssen wir uns nie wieder Gedanken um den Mond machen. Wie klingt das?"

„Bisschen bescheiden" sage ich. „Sonst hast du nichts vor dieses Jahr?"

„Nein" sagt er. „Und du? Ich meine, außer mich bei meinen großartigen Plänen zu unterstützen?"

„Heiraten" sage ich.

Ich hätte ihn vielleicht vorbereiten sollen, aber dann andererseits war nicht damit zu rechnen, dass es ihn dermaßen überrascht.

„Oh" sagt er, und das Leuchten auf seinem Gesicht verlischt. „Das ist… toll. Warum hast du nichts erzählt?"

„Hab ich doch" sage ich. „Du weißt es hiermit, bevor sie es weiß."

„Das ist ein schwacher Trost" sagt er, sieht mich nicht an und kramt unter der Decke herum, bis er die zerknautschte Zigarettenschachtel in der Hand hält. Ich nehme sie ihm ab und stecke sie weg.

„Ich habe vor, zu heiraten" sage ich. „Nicht zu sterben."

„Nach der letzten Hochzeit war alles anders" sagt er düster. „Und nichts besser. Sie hatten dann dieses Haus, und dann war Harry unterwegs, und er ging arbeiten im Ministerium…"

„Erstens" sage ich. „Du bist derjenige, der ein Haus bauen will, nicht ich. Zweitens: zwischen der Hochzeit und Harry vergingen ein paar Jahre, in denen sich faktisch nicht viel geändert hat. Drittens: sollte Heiraten tatsächlich einen Nebeneffekt haben, der in einer gesteigerten allgemeinen Ernsthaftigkeit besteht, wird dir das an mir wohl kaum in dem Maß auffallen wie an James. Ich meine, wie ernst soll ich denn noch werden."

Sirius seufzt und starrt ins Leere.

„Ich würde mich gerne für dich freuen" sagt er. „Ein guter Freund würde das tun, richtig? Aber ich krieg's gerade nicht hin. Es fühlt sich an, als wolltest du mich alleine lassen in diesem scheußlichen Haus."

„Das will ich doch gar nicht" sage ich. „Keine Sorge."

„Wo sind meine Kippen?" sagt er. „Ich brauch'ne Kippe."

„Brauchst du nicht" sage ich.

„Dich brauche ich" sagt er, und seine Verzweiflung hängt zwischen uns wie der dicke Zigarettenrauch von vorhin. „Ohne dich werd' ich wahnsinnig."

„Ich geh' nicht weg" sage ich.

Er seufzt tief und zitternd, und ich spüre, wie seine Hand sich unter der Decke in meine Schulter krampft, als hätte er Angst, ich würde mich an Ort und Stelle in Luft auflösen.

„Versuch, es positiv zu sehen" sage ich. „Das Pack kriegt einen Neuzugang."

„Ich war ganz zufrieden mit unserem Doppelpack" sagt er und macht etwas mit seinem Gesicht, ich nehme an, es soll ein Lächeln sein. Ich versuche, eine diplomatische Antwort zu finden.

„Du aber nicht" sagt er, noch ehe ich erfolgreich bin.

„Doch" sage ich. „Eigentlich schon. Ich war nicht auf der Suche nach einer Frau. Aber was will ich machen, wenn sie mir aus dem Kamin direkt vor die Füße fällt."

„Schicksal" sagt er.

„Du weißt, ich bin nicht schicksalsgläubig" sage ich. „Zufall. Aber Zufälle dieser Qualität sind selten, zumindest in meinem Leben. Seit dem letzten sind fast zwanzig Jahre vergangen. Wenn ich noch mal so lange warten muss, bin ich abgerundet sechzig, und dann ist es wirklich zu spät für alles."

„Ja" seufzt er.

„Was ist mit Tonks?" frage ich vorsichtig. „Sie könnte ja vielleicht mit einziehen in dieses schöne, große Haus."

„Tonks wäre dumm, wenn sie sich mit einem Verlierer wie mir ernsthaft einließe" sagt er. „Sie ist jung und erfolgreich und sexy, und ich bin alt und… nicht ganz so erfolgreich… und… nicht ganz so… obwohl… in diesem einen Punkt habe ich mich ganz gut gehalten, oder?"

„Um diesbezüglich ein qualifiziertes Urteil abgeben zu können, fehlen mir die Grundlagen" sage ich.

„Ja" sagt er. „Es wäre alles viel einfacher, wenn wir schwul wären."

„Da bin ich mir nicht sicher" sage ich. „Vielleicht würdest du auf Kingsley abfahren, und ich könnte mich eingraben mit meiner unerwiderten Liebe."

„Quatsch" sagt er. „Wenn ich jemals schwul werde, dann für dich."

„Oh" sage ich. „Um Himmels Willen, bemühe dich nicht. Ich verzichte dankend."

„Du weißt nicht, was dir entgeht" sagt er grinsend und schlingt den Arm enger um mich. (Er ist mir schon wieder viel zu nah unter dieser Decke, aber dann ist es vielleicht wieder nur meine seltsam verklemmte Grundeinstellung. Seit Emilia mir gesagt hat, es sei albern, sich bei öffentlichem Küssen unwohl zu fühlen, habe ich begonnen, darüber nachzudenken.)

„Ich weiß auch nicht, was mir entgeht, wenn ich mich in flüssiges Silber tauchen lasse, und ich möchte es trotzdem nicht ausprobieren" sage ich.

„Cool" sagt er. „Es gibt da diesen Film, da versuchen sie ein Monster umzubringen, indem sie es in einen Tank voll flüssigem Metall schmeißen. Aber natürlich ist es nicht tot, und natürlich merken sie's nicht, und es kommt dann wieder und ist komplett von diesem Metall überzogen. Gruselig."

„Wann warst du im Kino?"

„Gar nicht. Bei Tonks zu Hause. Sie hat einen Muggel-Fernseher."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass der Plan mit mir und flüssigem Silber funktionieren würde."

„Nein. Wohl kaum. Du bist schließlich kein Monster."

„Danke."

„Ich meine, du hast keinen Panzer, und du kannst auch nicht an der Decke laufen, oder?"

„An welchem Punkt hat unser Gespräch eigentlich diese skurrile Wendung genommen?"

„Ich weiß nicht, was du hast. Es ist ein völlig normales Padfoot-Moony-Gespräch."

„Das macht's nicht besser" sage ich, und er grinst.

Etwas berührt mein Gesicht. Ich strecke die Hand unter der Decke hervor.

„Schnee" sage ich.

„Moony" sagt er. „Wirklich nicht. Ein bisschen Gras ist ja okay, aber von den harten Sachen sollten wir die Finger lassen."

„Blödmann" sage ich. „Es schneit. Schau mal."

Er streckt den Arm aus und beobachtet, wie winzige, feine Flocken sich auf der dunklen Decke nieder lassen.

„Merlin" sagt er. „Schnee zu Weihnachten. Das gibt's doch nur, wenn man Kind ist."

Ich schaue zu ihm hinauf und streiche ihm eine schief abgeschnittene Haarsträhne aus der Stirn. Ja, denke ich. Genau.

„Oder in Geschichten" sage ich. „Geschichten mit Happy End, versteht sich."

„Ja" sagt er und staunt immer noch. „Meinst du, wir haben eines? Ein Happy End?"

„Kein Weg dran vorbei" sage ich. „Wo du das neue Jahr doch so konsequent durchgeplant hast."

„Okay" sagt er.

Ich ziehe ihn zu mir und küsse ihn auf die kalte Wange. Er riecht ein wenig nach Rauch und sehr nach Sirius.

„Versprochen" sage ich.

oooOOOooo

Ich komme gerade rechtzeitig, um mein eigenes Happy End auf den Weg zu bringen. Emilia steht am Fenster und lächelt, einen langen, schmalen Papierstreifen in den Händen. Ich gehe zu ihr und lege meine Arme um sie.

„Du bist ja ganz kalt" sagt sie und küsst meinen Mundwinkel. „Warst du draußen?"

„Nur kurz" sage ich und warte darauf, dass sie meine Frage beantwortet.

„Danke" sagt sie statt dessen. „Für den Ring. Er war wunderschön. Ich werde nie vergessen, dass ich ihn hatte."

„Und?" sage ich und stoße sie ein wenig mit der Nase an. Ich bin an sich ein geduldiger Mensch, aber im Augenblick vertrage ich keinen Umweg mehr.

„Und?" sagt sie. „Der Spruch? Er ist schön. Ich mag die Idee, dass etwas bleibt, obwohl der Ring weg ist."

„Das ist schön und freut mich" sage ich. „Und?"

„Was und?" sagt sie irritiert.

„Mach's bitte nicht unnötig spannend" sage ich.

„Äh" sagt sie, offensichtlich verwirrt.

Mir wird kalt. Gibt es Schnee an Weihnachten vielleicht doch nur im Märchen? Mache ich mich gerade zum Idioten? Ich habe nie wirklich darüber nachgedacht, was passiert, wenn sie _nein_ sagt. (Aufgemerkt. Ich. Nicht nachgedacht. Über etwas Wichtiges.)

„Wenn du noch Zeit brauchst…" sage ich, um Fassung bemüht. „Ich weiß – wir hatten ein paar Bedingungen, die jetzt noch nicht erfüllt sind – aber ich wollte nicht mehr warten, und ich dachte… aber wenn du noch Zeit brauchst, ist das in Ordnung für mich."

„Zeit wofür?" sagt sie. „Wovon sprichst du?"

„Um… die Frage zu beantworten" sage ich und mache eine hilflose Geste.

Sie sieht mich an. Die Erkenntnis dämmert langsam. Ihre, und meine.

„Du hast die Rückseite nicht gelesen" sage ich.

„Welche Rückseite?" sagt sie.

„Oh, Merlin" sage ich.

Sie dreht den Zettel um, liest, wird ganz still.

„Nein" sagt sie schließlich. Ihre Stimme zittert, aber Irrtum ist ausgeschlossen.

Ich atme aus. Ich fühle mich… dumpf, irgendwie. Als hätte jemand mir eine schwere Decke über den Kopf geworfen.

„Wie bitte" sage ich mit fremder Stimme.

Sie sieht von ihrem Zettel zu mir hoch.

„Nein" sagt sie und schlägt die Hand vor den Mund. „Ich meine: Ja! Aber nein, ich habe die Rückseite nicht gelesen, die ist mir gar nicht aufgefallen, oh, Merlin, es tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht – ich meine, o je, du hast es missverstanden, das wollte ich nicht – ich hab's vermasselt, oder? Was mach ich denn jetzt, ich bin ein bisschen durcheinander, fürchte ich…"

Ich erhole mich langsam. Sie hat nein gesagt, aber nicht nein gemeint – oder so ähnlich – und das beinhaltet weiterhin die Chance auf ein Ja.

„Langsam" sage ich. „Gehen wir's noch mal von Anfang an durch."

„Okay" sagt sie.

„Lies die Rückseite, bitte."

„Muss ich nicht" sagt sie atemlos. „Es ist nur ein kurzer Satz. Ich hab' ihn mir gemerkt."

„Gut" sage ich. „Dann gib mir doch bitte, wenn der Zeitpunkt für dich richtig ist, eine ebenso kurze Antwort. Ja oder Nein würde völlig genügen."

„Ja" sagt sie.

„Ist das jetzt ein Bestätigungs-Ja oder ein Antwort-Ja?" frage ich, der Verzweiflung nahe.

„Ein Antwort-Ja" sagt sie sanft. „Ein Ja, ich will, obwohl ich nicht weiß, wie wir eine Hochzeit organisiert kriegen sollen, wenn wir schon am Antrag scheitern."

„Ich schätze, wir werden an unseren Aufgaben wachsen" sage ich, und dann küsse ich die zukünftige Mrs. Lupin, und etwas in mir öffnet sich und schickt ein Leuchten hinauf zu den Sternen.

Der Zettel muss uns runter gefallen sein, denn als ich ihn wieder sehe, hat Sirius ihn und ihn gelesen, denn er lacht und weint gleichzeitig und küsst uns abwechselnd und schlingt seine Arme um uns und überschüttet uns mit Glückwünschen, die mindestens so ernst gemeint sind wie seine Tränen. Und da Sirius' Ausbrüche selten unbemerkt bleiben, ist binnen weniger Augenblicke die gesamte Party in Kenntnis gesetzt, und alles applaudiert und vergießt Ströme von Punsch auf unser Wohl. Kein Gedanke daran, dass Privatheit uns in diesem Augenblick vielleicht lieber wäre. Harry kommt und schüttelt erst mir, dann, linkisch, seiner Tränkelehrerin die Hand. Mundungus, schwer schlagseitig, lässt uns dreimal oder öfter hochleben. Minerva schüttelt unsere Hände, lächelt und nickt. Die Zwillinge intonieren unter Zuhilfenahme von rasch beschworenen Tröten etwas, das entfernt dem Hochzeitsmarsch aus Lohengrin ähnelt. Ginny ist so gerührt (oder geschüttelt vom Punsch), dass sie erst mich, dann Emilia, dann wieder mich umarmt und dann Harry schluchzend um den Hals fällt, der spontan ein bisschen überfordert wirkt. Molly umarmt uns, sagt zu mir: „Wurde auch Zeit, dass jemand dich von der Straße holt" und wischt sich verstohlen ein Tränchen aus dem Augenwinkel, bevor sie ihre angeheiterte Tochter aufsammeln geht. Moody kommt, legt uns schwere Hände auf die Schultern, nickt gewichtig, will etwas sagen, sagt dann doch nichts, wendet sich wieder ab und nimmt sein magisches Auge raus, um es zu polieren.

Wir halten durch und uns an den Händen, bis der Tumult sich langsam legt. Jemand lässt wieder Musik laufen („Meeeerry Christmas, everyone…"), leiser jetzt, die Tanzstimmung macht zusammen mit den Weird Sisters Pause.

„Und die Nacht wird von Musik erfüllt sein" sagt eine Stimme, die so weich und dunkel ist, dass ich sie kaum erkenne. „Und die Sorgen, die meine Tage vergällen, werden ihre Zelte abbrechen wie Araber, und sich genauso leise davonstehlen."

Eine schöne, schlanke Hand, gekrönt durch schneeweiße Manschetten, greift an mir vorbei und reicht Emilia den Zettel, der durch seine wiederholte Reise auf den Fußboden mittlerweile recht zerknittert ist. Sie nimmt den Zettel aus seiner Hand und sieht ihn an.

„Danke" sagt sie.

„Alles Gute" sagt der Tränkemeister.

Aus der geöffneten Balkontür dringt von irgendwo Glockengeläut, und die Nacht leuchtet.

oooOOOooo

Statistik:

Gesprächsbedarf von Emilias Seite: hoch, offenbar.

„Wieso eigentlich Mrs. Lupin? Was ist mit Mr. Liguster?"

Gesprächsbedarf von meiner Seite: sehr niedrig.

„Lass uns schlafen gehen, Liebes."

„Ich bin aber gar nicht müde."

„Umso besser."

Weihnachtswunder: noch ein zweites.

„He" sagt Sirius. „Sn… Snape. Warte mal."

„Was" sagt der Tränkemeister.

„Du hast da was, das mir gehört" sagt Sirius.

„Bewahre" sagt der Tränkemeister und macht sein ultimativ angeekeltes Gesicht.

„Reg dich ab" sagt Sirius. „Ich hab' dafür deines." Er hält das silbrig umwickelte Päckchen hoch.

Severus greift in die unerschöpflichen Falten seiner Robe und holt sein Päckchen heraus. Er öffnet es und fächelt sich Geruch zu.

„Marihuana" sagt er.

„Yep" sagt Sirius. „Mundungus muss sie verwechselt haben. Es sei denn, er war der Ansicht, dass du ein bisschen gute Laune dringender nötig hast als ich. Kann ich's wieder haben?"

„Der Gebrauch von Rauschmitteln schädigt die Gehirnzellen und beeinträchtigt auf Dauer die Intelligenzleistung" sagt der Tränkemeister. „Allerdings nur bei intelligenten Lebensformen. In so fern sehe ich bei dir keine Bedenken, Black."

Er verschließt das Päckchen und reicht es Sirius hinüber, der „Willkommen daheim, Baby" sagt und dem Päckchen einen Kuss aufdrückt.

„Das Schafskraut" sagt der Tränkemeister auffordernd. Er nimmt das Päckchen entgegen und prüft den Inhalt.

„Keine Sorge" sagt Sirius. „Ich hab' keine Mistbombe drunter gemischt. Immerhin ist es das Zeug, das mein Moony in ein paar Wochen schlucken wird. Ich bin nicht blöd, auch wenn du mich vielleicht dafür hältst."

„Erstaunlich" sagt der Tränkemeister.

„Frohe Weihnachten, Sniv" sagt Sirius.

Der Tränkemeister nickt, wendet sich ab und ist mit einem Rauschen dunkler Roben verschwunden.

ENDE


End file.
